El opuesto de Discord
by eljefe2000
Summary: Pony ville esta harta de las bromas de Discord, asi que le piden ayuda a un pueblo cercano donde habita un poni que pose la magia del orden, magia que es capaz de parar la de Discord... podra Discord soportar a este nuevo habitante de la ciudad?- Parejas: RarityxSpike, FlutthershyxDiscord, PinkiexOC, AppleJackxOC, RainbowxOC - Advertencia: Violencia y lenguaje fuerte
1. La broma de Discord

Era una mañana tranquila en pony ville, Spike estaba limpiando la casa mientras Twilight leía un libro de encantamientos, cuando el libro empezó a tratar de morderla, literalmente...

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dije ella muy asustada, cuando el libro volvió a la normalidad y escucho una risa conocida-

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando...- dijo Discord mientras se reía, pero se calló al ver la mirada de enojo de Twilight- vamos, sólo fue una pequeña broma- dijo mientras trataba de calmar los humos con la princesa-

-Largo de aquí Discord, no aguanto mas tus bromas- dijo ella mientras parecía que iba a golpear a Discord-

-Vale- dijo Discord saliendo con su magia para no enojar mas a la princesa- ya se- dijo Discord mientras salia a "jugar" con los ponis-

Discord llego a la casa de Fluttershy sin siquiera animo de hacer bromas, esto preocupo a su amiga...

-Tuviste un mal día?- dijo ella mientras llegaba con un plato de galletas-

-No se por que todos se enojan conmigo, a ti no te molesta mi broma semanal- dijo el mientras hacia reír a Fluttershy con ese comentario-

-No todos comprenden que esta en tu naturaleza esas bromas- dijo ella mientras sonreía-

-Es mas, la princesa Celestia me dijo que por haber echo tantas bromas mi magia del caos se vería afectada por un poni que es mi total opuesto- dijo el mientras la veía de forma extrañada- ya sabes con magia del orden o algo así la llamo- dijo el mientras tomaba una galleta-

-Bueno, ya no te preocupes por eso, no creo que exista algo así- dijo Fluttershy mientras se iba a su cuarto-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo el mientras se dormía-

 **En las afueras de pony ville**

-Así que este es pony ville, me pregunto por que el aburrido de Thunder Love me envió a esta ciudad para vivir- dijo un pony macho de color azul con la cola la parte de arriba de color café, como sus ojos, su cutiemark era una E atravesada por un Rayo- bueno, no importa, creo que buscare donde dormir por el momento- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ciudad, sin embargo aun le quedaba unas horas para llegar, sin embargo e no sabia que su aventura estaba apunto de empezar-

 **Personajes inventados:**

Speed Blue

Raza: Pony

Significado de la Cutiemark: Se gano la Cutiemark por demostrar ser mas velos que cualquier otro, le da la vuelta al mundo en 8 segundos.

Habilidades: Magia del orden, velocidad superior a la común, cambio de personalidad y locura latente.

Otros datos: Es hiperactivo (Mucho mas que pinkie pie), adora los dulces, las frutas, le gusta la competencia, es muy tímido, despreocupado de la vida, sueña con poder volar y adora las bromas.


	2. El pony nuevo llega a la ciudad

Bien, quiero primero aclarar que la razón por la que escribo esto es por que cuando una idea me viene a la cabeza, debo escribirla o me atormenta para siempre, aclarado eso... quiero decir que no me gusta MLP, pero si me gustan las parejas de DiscordxFluttershy y RarityxSpike, así que aclarado eso respóndanos la duda del lector...

Heron and Crimson White: Eso lo voy a explicar más adelante, pero si te diré una cosa, si bien, los elementos de la amistad volvieron piedra a Discord y es lo único capaz de detenerlo, la magia del orden es eso, una magia que drena la magia de los elementos de la amistad, dándole el poder de detener a discor o de, simplemente inhibir la magia del señor del caos...

Sin más que decir y habiendo aclarado esa duda, continuemos con la historia...

Era de mañana en Pony ville, mientras en el bosque un pony azul estaba cansado por caminar toda la noche...

-Ahhh- dije dejándose caer al suelo con las cuatro patas abiertas a los lados- puta madre, esto me dejo exhausto- dijo mientras se paraba débil y se comía una manzana que tenía guardada en su mochila negra, que era su único equipaje-

-Oye, estas perdido?- pregunto Rarity que acababa de llegar con Spike atrás de ella-

-Por su puesto que no- dijo Speed Blue mientras se reía nerviosamente- si estoy perdido- dijo al final mientras los veía- quería llegar al pueblo rápidamente, pero tarde toda la noche, y no se cuánto tarde en llegar- dijo mientras veía a los dos amigos con algo de pena-

-Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos a recolectar diamantes y de regreso te llevamos al pueblo con nosotros- dijo Rarity mientras sonreía-

-Garacias- dijo Speed mientras sonreía y caminaba con ellos- soy Speed Blue, mucho gusto- dijo el mientras se ponía junto a Spike-

-Yo soy Rarity y el dragón junto a ti es Spike- dijo Rarity presentándose por los dos-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el a sus nuevos amigos-

El trío se la paso bien mientras recogían diamantes, al ir al pueblo ya era tarde y Speed caía en la cuenta de que no tenía donde dormir, así que Rarity llamo a sus demás amigas para presentarles al nuevo pony... Speed espero hasta que fueron llegando las Mane 6...

-Que sucede?- pregunto Rainbow Dash que llegaba a toda velocidad-

-Tenemos un nuevo pony- dijo ella mientras Rainbow Dash no comprendía-

-Me llamaste por algo tan simple?- dijo ella mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos- y yo que venía rápido- dijo ella pero escucho la carcajada del pony azul que sólo sonrió- de que te ríes?- dijo Rainbow Dash muy enojada-

-Lo que pasa es que dijiste que venías "rápido"- dijo el queriendo reír al decir rápido- pero ibas muy lento para mi- dijo mientras Rainbow Dash se enojaba-

-Eres un...- dijo Rainbow apunto de asesinar al nuevo cuando entró Pikie Pie-

-Ya llegue- dijo ella con su felicidad de siempre-

-Bien llegada- respondió el nuevo ante las palabras de Pinki la cual lo volteo a ver sorprendida-

-Un nuevo amigo, quieres un dulce- dijo ella mientras le mostraba un dulce-

-No, gracias- dijo Speed sin despegar la vista del dulce que parecía un imán para sus ojos-

Al notar esto, Piki por movía el dulce y observaba como la vista de Speed lo seguía, así que se le ocurrió una idea, se puso el dulce en medio de los ojos y al ver el dulce se quedo viendo los ojos de Pinkie, de inmediato desvió la vista...

-Guarda ese dulce por favor- dijo el un poco sonrojado mientras veía los vestidos de Rarity-

-Hola chicas, que sucede- dijo AppleJack que acababa de llegar y no había notado al pony azul- Quien es el nuevo?- dijo con cierto interés en saber sobre aquel pony-

-Soy Speed Blue- dijo el mientras sonreía y hacia sonrojar a AJ- mucho gusto- dijo el mientras la veía sin quitar su sonrisa-

-El gusto es mío- dijo ella con un sonrojo mientras lo veía-

-Ya he llegado- dijo Twilight mientras entraba a la boutique- quien es ese?- dijo Twilight desconfiando de ese pony azul-

-Soy Speed Blue, mucho gusto- dijo el muy tímido y nervioso al sentir la desconfianza de Twilight- por que una hermosura como tu desconfía tanto- dijo Speed mientras sus ojos se volvían de color Azul y su trueno de la Cutiemark pasaba a ser un corazón- alguien tan bella no debería enojarse- dijo acercándose mucho a ella, pero en ese momento volvió a la normalidad- discúlpame por eso- grito mientras volvía al lado de Spike y Rarity muy sonrojado, ahora su Cutiemark volvía a ser un Rayo-

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Fluttershy mientras entraba a la Boutique con Discord-

En ese momento al pobre de Speed se le fueron los colores de la piel y grito a todo pulmón...

-Discord- dijo muy asustado mientras a una velocidad impresionante se ocultaba atrás de uno de los vestidos de Rarity-

Las Mane6 sólo estaban viendo al pony asustado, por que le tenía tanto miedo a Discord...

Continuara...


	3. ¿Miedo de Discord?

Todos se preguntaban por que ese pony le tenia tanto miedo a Discord, si Discord había echo cosas malas, pero hacia tiempo que Discord no hacía nada malo...

-Oye, no te haré daño, ni una broma, lo prometo- dijo Discord tratando de calmar al aterrado Speed Blue-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Speed mientras salía de su escondite temblando- digo eres el gran Discord, señor del caos- le dijo mientras parecía mas confiado-

-Bueno, si- dijo Discord al escuchar las palabras del pony azul- pero hace mucho que deje el caos, ¿Por que me tienes miedo?- le pregunto mientras veía al pony sonreír muy animado y su Cutie Mark se convertía en un sol detrás de la E-

-Me dijeron que el dia que tu y yo nos conociéramos seria el fin de uno de los dos, por que una gran batalla se desenrollara entre nosotros- dijo Speed Blue mientras volvía a la normalidad junto con su Cutie Mark-

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Twilight intrigada-

-Los sabios ancianos de mi pueblo- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- aun que ni les creo papa de lo que dicen, dicen que tengo los poderes de los elementos de la armonía dentro de mi sangre- les dijo como si fuera algo aburrido y monótono-

-¿Los ancianos de tu pueblo?- pregunto Twilight que nunca había oído nada semejante-

-Si, son tres, Thunder Love, mi maestro, Magic Dark, un pony huraño y de mal genio, y Black Hit, un pony que se la pasa pensando en formas de proteger el pueblo- dijo mientras jugaba con una pelota que nadie sabe de donde saco-

-Debo hablar con Celestia sobre esto- dijo Twilight mientras salia de la Boutique-

-Pero en algun lado debe dormir el nuevo- dijo Fluttershy mientras veía a sus amigas-

-Twilight me mata si lo invito sin permiso- dijo Spike para excusarse-

-Yo tengo suficiente con mi hermana cariño- dijo Rarity mientras la veia-

-No creo que a Big Machintosh le agrade la idea- dijo Applejack mientras la veía-

-Los señores cake no me van a dejar que se quede- dijo Pinkie pie mientras sonreía como siempre-

-Yo tengo a Discord de visita, lo cual significa que no tengo espacio- dijo Fluttershy mientras veia a la restante- Rainbow Dash lo cuidara- dijo mientras esta parecia furiosa-

-Yo no voy a cuidar a ese, me ha llamado lenta- dijo mientras veía a Fluttershy-

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Speed Blue mientras sonreí- demuéstrame que no eres lenta, venceme en una carrera, tu puedes usar esas hermosas alas para volar, yo soy un pony terrestre no debe suponerte ningún problema vencerme- dijo mientras veía con cierta obsesión las alas de Rainbow Dash- si me vences no volveré a insultarte y dormiré en la calle- le dijo mientras ella parecía interesada- pero si yo gano tendrás que dejas tu orgullo de lado y dejarme vivir contigo, además que me darás un paseo por el aire, que dices- dijo mientras la veía desafiante-

-Trato echo- dijo Rainbow mientras sonreía confiada, pero no sabía por que Speed era considerado el pony más rápido-

-Esto no me da buena espina y eso que soy el señor del caos- dijo Discord mientras veía a las mane 5-

Continuara...


	4. La carrera

Una vez afuera Speed Blue y Rainbow Dash se disponían a empezar la carrera...

-Aun puedes retractarte - le dijo Speed que se veía muy despreocupado-

-Y quedar en ridículo?, jamas- dijo mientras abría sus alas-

-No llores cuando pierdas- le dijo Speed muy despreocupado-

-Bien, ahora corran- grito Discord mientras Rainbow salia disparada-

Speed solo se quedo viendo como volaba con una sonrisa...

-Que haces?- pregunto Apple jack que veia la ventaja de Rainbow-

-Le doy ventaja- dijo cuando en cuestion de segundo desparecia dejando un rastro de destruccion en el suelo por su velocidad-

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, incluso Discord... después de todo, ningún pony había ido a esa velocidad... al menos no sin ayuda...

-Hola linda- le dijo a Rainbow Dash antes de hacerle comer polvo-

Después de unos segundos Speed Blue había vuelto a la meta por el lado contrario de donde llegó...

-Cómo...?- dijo AppleJack sin poder articular palabras-

-Le di la vuelta al mundo, si eso ibas a preguntar, mis maestros dicen que yo alcanzó una velocidad de seis boom sonicos por segundo- les dijo mientras reía-

-Como... hiciste eso?- dijo Rainbow Dash que venia cansada, pues de verdad se comió por accidente la tierra que Speed Blue levanto-

-Bueno, creo que nací con esa habilidad, eso significa mi Cutie Mark- dijo Speed mientras la veía Curioso- ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato- le dijo mientras la veía serio-

-Esta bien, solo por que nunca he roto una promesa- dijo ella a regañadientes mientras sonreía forzadamente-

-Bien, sabes... yo siempre he querido volar, por desgracia nací cómo un pony terrestre, no como un pegaso- dijo Speed Blue mientras le sonreía y veía las nubes con un brillo soñador en los ojos-

-De verdad te gusta el cielo- dijo Rainbow Dash al ver la cara soñadora que ponía al decir que quería volar-

-Si, aveces sueño que vuelo con unas hermosas alas, luego despierto y estoy estancado en la tierra- dijo poniendo cara de enojo- pero ya me acostumbre- dijo volviendo a tener su ánimo de siempre- entonces, me llevarás a volar- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba a Speed y lo subía a las nubes-

-Y donde es que vives- le dijo Speed Blue que estaba cansado por la carrera-

-Eso luego, dijiste que querías volar, no?- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa mientras volaba-

-De verdad?- dijo Speed mientras sonreía muy feliz-

-Por su puesto, Rainbow Dash nunca rompe sus promesas- dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad-

-Gracias- susurro Speed con una sonrisa-

Después de unas horas en el aire, aterrizaron en una nube y Rainbow cayó en cuenta de algo que la intrigaba...

-Como puedes andar en las nubes?- le dijo mientras lo veía descansar a gusto en la nube- si eres un pony terrestre- dijo mientras Speed se veía confundido- se supone que solo los pegasos pueden pisar las nubes- dijo mientras el se sorprendia más-

-De verdad?- dijo Speed algo confundido- toda mi vida e podido hacerlo, mi maestro Thunderlove es un pegaso procedente de una ciudad en las nubes, el me llevo a las nubes un día con el pretexto de probar un punto y me tiro sobre una nube, después recuerdo que cuando estaba triste, el me llevaba a las nubes donde era feliz- dijo mientras Rainbow se sorprendia- Bueno, tampoco era que hubiera conocido ponys de mi edad, toda mu vida me crié encerrado en un templo- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Vaya, bueno, será mejor que descanses- dijo Rainbow mientras se llevaba a Speed a su casa en couldsdale, pensando que que había algo detrás de la vida de este pony-

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la princesa Celestia...

-Entiendo princesa- dijo Twilight mientras veía a su maestra- pero... si lo que me dice es cierto, no cree que tanto Speed Blue cómo Discord corren peligro en ponyville?- pregunto mientras la princesa parecía saber eso de antemano-

-Mientras Speed Blue cumpla con inhibir la magia de Discord y el no sepa que Speed este aquí... ambos estarán a salvo- dijo la princesa Celestia mientras veía a su alumna-

-Contamos contigo y tus amigas princesa Twilight- dijo la princesa Candace mientras veía a su amiga y cuñada-

-Pueden confiar en nosotras- dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba iba a estudiar sobre la magia de la armonia, un tema nuevo pata ella, el elemento de la magia-

-Por que no le dijiste la gravedad de la situación?- dijo la princesa Luna mientras Celestia pensaba-

-No hubiera echo ninguna diferencia, Zalgo no es alguien que pueda combatir Twilight y lo sabes- dijo Celestia mientras veía a su hermana-

-Solo espero que logre lo que le pediste- dijo Luna mientras suspiraba-

Continuará...


	5. Twilight Sparkle

Creo que no lo había mencionado, pero esta historia está situada antes de lo de Tirek, por lo cual Twilight aun no tiene su castillo...

-Oye, despierta- le dijo Twilight a Speed Blue que dormía en una nube-

-Que paso?- dijo el pony desorientado y algo confuso- eres la alicornio del otro día, perdona mi comportamiento, no volveré a actuar así- dijo mientras la veía apenado-

-Olvídalo, hable con la princesa y me explico quien eres, así que hay algunas cosas que deberías saber- dijo mientras lo veía- acompáñame- le dijo mientras lo bajaba de las nubes-

-Okey- dijo el mientras llegaban al suelo- adonde vamos exactamente?- pregunto Speed mientras veía a Twilight con algo de confusión-

-A mi casa- dijo ella mientras lo llevaba-

Durante el camino le hablo de que debía convivir con cada una de las mane6, que debía aprender sobre la vida en pony Ville y la convivencia con otros ponys, también le hablo sobre las princesas y sobre algunas aventuras de las mane6...

-Eso suena como si ustedes fueran una familia- dijo Speed Blue mientras ensombrecia su cara, cosa que Twilight no noto por que veia al frente-

-Si, ellas son mi familia- dijo mientras sonreía- te pasa algo?- pregunto al ver que Speed se había detenido y su Cutiemark se había convertido en una nube negra-

-Yo nunca tuve una familia- dijo el mientras recordaba sus días en el templo sin poder salir siquiera a ver la aldea donde vivía-

-Pues ahora tienes una familia- le dijo Twilight mientras sonreía, debió haber sido difícil para el eso-

-De verdad?- dijo el mientras sonreía como un pequeño potro-

-Si, la amistad es mágica después de todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Gracias señorita Twilight- dijo al ver la biblioteca con el dragón barriendo la entrada-

-No es el que venció a Rainbow en una carrera?- pregunto Spike sorprendido-

-Si, soy yo, como estas Spike?- le pregunto Speed a Spike-

-Bien, ser el asistente de una princesa como Twilight no es sencillo- dijo Spike mientras sonreía- desordena y nunca limpia- dijo sonriendo- pero es una gran amiga- dijo mientras Speed se reía-

-Eso puedo verlo a simple vista- dijo Speed mientras sonreía con un sol en su Cutiemark, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Twilight-

-Puedo hacer un experimento?- le pregunto Twilight mientras Speed afirmaba con la cabeza- Bien- dijeo ella mientras sonreía-

Después de unas horas de experimentar, Twilight descubrió varias cosas de la Cutiemark de Speed o su talento especial...

-Descubría algo impresionante- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Speed, al cual se le habían sumado Spike y Owlowiscious- parece que tu Cutiemark responde a tu estado de ánimo e incluso a la circunstancia en la que te encuentras- dijo Twilight mientras lo veía- pude descubrir cinco talentos ligados a tu ánimo- dijo ella mientras Speed no lograba entender- cuando estas normal, esa actitud tímida y temerosa que tienes, tu Cutiemark es el trueno, tu talento natural, pero cuando actúas bajo enojo, tu Cutiemark se vuelve un tornado, y tu talento cambia haciendo que involuntariamente todo a tu alrededor se vuelva caos- dijo Twilight seria- cuando estas triste tu Cutiemark se vuelve una nube de tormenta, y tu talento cambia una vez más, logrando que todo a tu al rededor se entristesca- dijo mientras reía- cuando eres feliz, tu Cutiemark se convierte en un sol con nubes y haces feliz todo lo que está a tu alrededor- por último cuando actúas cómo lo hiciste el día anterior tu Cutiemark es un corazón, pero parece ser que la E no se modifica, parece que esa E tiene que ver con tus cambios de talento- dijo ella mientras leía unos libros-

-Bueno, voy a leer también...- dijo Speed mientras iba a sentarse a leer- me gusta leer- dijo el mientras leían un libro de historia de ponyville-

-Genial, otro come libros- dijo Spike mientras suspiraba y le sonreía a Owlowiscious-

-Who- dijo el búho mientras Spike reía-

Así Twilight y Speed se quedaron leyendo libros la tarde entera... pero mientras tanto lejos de ahí...

-No te preocupes, yo te daré el pequeño empujoncito de magia que necesitas para acabar con los ponys- dijo un alicornio macho encapuchado de color negro con los ojos rojos sangre a un villano antiguo-

-Por que me ayudarías?- dijo un debilitado centauro conocido como Tirek-

-Por que también tengo mis cuentas pendientes con la princesa Celestia- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente- además...- dijo mientras veía a su compañero que solo estaba callado con una gabardina y un sombrero, era de un color azul fuerte y de ojos grises, además de tener la crin negra- digamos que la princesa Celestia protege a mi peor enemigo- dijo mientras volvía su vista maniaticamente a Tirek-

-Que es lo que quieren a cambio?- dijo Tirek mientras ambos reían causando un escalofrío en el villano-

-Si encuentras un Pony que responda al nombre de Speed Blue- dijo mientras tomaba una uva- hazlo sufrir- dijo aplastando dicha uva-

-Echo- dijo Tirek mientras reía con los otros dos-

-Pero paciencia mi querido amigo, dejemos que crean que todo está en orden- dijo el alicornio mientras veía una carta con un dibujo de Twilight y Speed sonriendo-

-Aun no me han dicho sus nombres- dijo Tirek mientras el alicornio sonreía-

-Soy Chaos Black y el pony terrestre a mi lado es Speed Blade- dijo el alicornio mientras su compañero mostraba su espada-

-Supongo que ni debo preguntar por que se llama así- dijo Tirek mientras no dejaba de pensar que ese par de ponys eran de temer-

Volviendo con Twilight y Speed en la noche...

-Esos fueron muchos libros y aun no encuentro nada sobre el significado de la E- dijo Twilight que había leído ya todos los libros- Speed Blue?- dijo Twilight mientras veía al pony solo sonreía al verlo dormir sobre un libro con Spike dormido recargado en el- eres como un niño- dijo ella mientras con su magia dejaba a Spike sobre su cama y llevaba a Speed a dormir a la propia- descansen- dijo antes de irse a seguir estudiando con una sonrisa-

Continuará...

Personajes inventados:

Chaos Dark.

Raza: Alicornio.

Cutiemark: Un diamante de color negro

Significado de la Cutiemark: Se ganó la Cutiemark cuando desarrollo un hechizo de control del espacio y tiempo.

Habilidades: Magia negra, control del espacio y tiempo, energía sónica, teletransportacion y control sobre la oscuridad.

Otros datos: Es sádico y destructivo, odia cualquier cosa que pueda ser considerada buena, en el pasado fue un mago al servicio de equestria, pero se volvió malo al hacer un hechizo de vista al pasado y ver sus vidas pasadas, ahora esta empeñado en destruir a Speed Blue a como de lugar, antes de que la leyenda de este pony se cumpla...

Speed Blade.

Raza: Pony terrestre.

Cutiemark: Dos llaves muy peculiares formando una X.

Significado de la Cutiemark: Se ganó la Cutiemark cuando en un duelo de espadas venció al usar su espada a una velocidad increíble.

Habilidades: Velocidad superior, conocimiento en armamento, inteligencia superior, conocimientos en alquimia y fuerza superior.

Otros datos: Es sumamente serio, el era aprendiz de los tres sabios ponys del pueblo de Speed Blue, pero cuando este llego dejaron de prestarle atención y trato de deshacerse de el, solo causando ser desterrado de su pueblo y albergando un gran odio a Speed Blue.


	6. Rarity

-Creo que me he quedado dormida- dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba y veía todo el lugar Arreglado- Pero que...?- dijo Twilight algo extrañada-

-Buenos días Twilight, Spike y yo decidimos arreglar todo y prepararte el desayuno- le dijo Speed Blue mientras le sonreía-

-Ustedes dos quieren algo no?- les dijo mientras el pony y el dragón volteaban a otro lado- Pueden ir con Rarity- dijo Twilight suponiendo que eso querían, suposición que no estaba equivocada-

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazando a Twilight y saliendo de la biblioteca-

-Bueno Celestia, creo que he encontrado a mi nuevo aprendiz- dijo Twilight, recordando que la princesa le había propuesto ser la maestra de Speed, así como Celestia lo fue de ella-

Mientras con el dúo de asistentes de Twilight...

-Hola Spike, veo que trajiste a nuestro amigo, me alegro, así tendremos más ayuda- dijo ella mientras veía a ambos asistentes-

-Bien, a trabajar- dijo Speed mientras el y Spike se acercaban a ver que hacía Rarity-

-Este vestido no está quedando como quiero- dijo ella mientras veía aquel vestido morado con arreglos de diamantes-

-Tal vez con un moño azul- dijo Speed mientras sacaba un listón azul de su bolsillo- vez, así se ve bien- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Pues no tienes mal ojo para esto- dijo Rarity mientras sonreía-

-Pues vamos a ayudar- dijo Spike mientras sonreía-

-Hola hermana- dijo Sweety Belle que estaba entrando a la boutique con las Cutiemark crusaders-

-Hola Sweety Belle- dijo Spike al ver a la potranca de color blanco-

-Hola Spike, quieres jugar con nosotras- pregunto Sweety mientras sonreía-

-En cualquier otro momento habría aceptado, pero hoy traje compañía- dijo Spike señalando a Speed Blue-

-Cool, es que venció a Rainbow en una carrera- dijo Scootaloo sonriendo- sigo adorando a Rainbow Dash tanto como antes, pero cualquier pony capaz de vencer a la mejor merece admiración- dijo mientras los demás se reían-

-Bueno, debo admitir que como asistente tampoco lo hace nada mal- dijo al ver un vestido negro, sencillo, pero elegante que había echo Speed-

-De verdad les gusta?- pregunto Speed mientras lo veía- nisiquiera tiene algo especial como los vestidos de Rarity- dijo el mientras reía-

-En eso el tiene razón- dijo Rarity mientras sonreía con orgullo-

-Quieres jugar con nosotras?- dijo Sweety Belle mientras veía a Speed-

-Quieres enseñarme a correr como tu?- pregunto Scootaloo mientras sonreía-

-Quieres ser mi nuevo hermano?- dijo Applebloom mientras lo veía-

-Que?- dijo Speed algo confundido por la última pregunta-

-Oye Rarity- dijo AppleJack que traía unas manzanas- ya traje tu pedido- dijo mientras los veía- hola Speed- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía-

-Hola AppleJack- dijo el mientras sonreía- no sabia que repartias manzanas- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Bueno, debió darte un indicio mi Cutiemark- dijo ella mientras señalaba su Cutiemark- es tan obvia cómo una manzana madura lista para cosecharse- dijo mientras Speed se reía-

-Hablas muy extraño AppleJack, eso me agrada- le dijo mientras sonreía sacando un leve sonrojo en AppleJack- Bueno Rarity, voy a ver si Twilight me necesita- dijo mientras sonreía- nos vemos en la biblioteca Spike- le dijo al Dragón antes de irse de la boutique-

-No tienes malos gustos querida- dijo Rarity mientras sonreía y Spike solo continuaba de estante para joyas-

-De que corrales estas hablando ahora?- dijo AppleJack mientras veía a Rarity-

Mientras tanto Speed...

-No deberías confiar tanto en esas ponys y el dragón- le dijo su reflejo cuando estaba frente a un espejo-

-Tranquilos, ellos parecen ser diferentes- le dijo al reflejo que tenia la crin negra-

-Y si no lo son?- pregunto un Speed Blue de color gris-

-No hay que ser pesimistas- le dijo Speed mientras seguí caminando-

-Solo has lo que creas correcto y no escuches a estos idiotas- dijo un Speed Blue de color dorado con la crin blanca y una E dorada con un brillo blanco alrededor y alas por Cutiemark-

-Lo se- le dijo Speed Blue mientras se dirigía a correr un rato al bosque-

Mientras en otro lugar...

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- dijo un dragón de color negro con capucha muy parecido a Spike-

-Nadie se imagina lo que se avecina- dijo un pony azul con una cruz invertida cómo Cutiemark, con los ojos rojos y la crin café-

Volviendo a Ponyville, una enojada Twilight estaba esperando a Speed, pues ya habían pasado unas horas del anochecer y Speed no llegaba...

-Ya llegue Twilight- dijo Speed mientras caminaba con dolor-

Al verlo en ese estado el enojo de Twilight cambio a preocupación...

-Estas bien Speed?, que te paso?- le pregunto Twilight mientras el se reía-

-No lo sé, corría cuando algo me lastimo el casco- dijo mientras señalaba su casco que estaba irritado- así que perdí el equilibrio y por mi velocidad me metí un golpe contra un árbol en mi lomo- dijo mientras se reía un poco adolorido-

-No te preocupes Speed, ahora yo te curare- le dijo Twilight mientras sacaba unos vendajes-

-Gracias Twilight- dijo mientras sentía la venda rodearlo-

-También toma este calmante, te quitará el dolor- le dijo mientras le dijo mientras le daba una pastilla que Speed se trago con gusto-

-Tengo sueño- dijo Speed al sentir el tranquilizante haciendo efecto-

-Es normal, es un calmante muy fuerte- dijo Twilight mientras lo veía como cerraba los ojos-

-Si hubiera tenido una mamá...- dijo Speed mientras bostezaba- me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu- dijo quedándose dormido, sin saber que eso había tocado el corazón de Twilight-

-Descansa Speed- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía- yo te voy a proteger- dijo ella con lágrimas, después de todo ella no entendía como podían haber sido tan crueles con el cómo para tenerlo aislado- buenas noches- dijo mientras se iba a dormir-

En otro lado...

-No contamos con que esa idiota de Twilight se encariñaria con el idiota de Speed- dijo Blade mientras veía a su maestro-

-Tranquilo, puede que esto sea algo bueno para nosotros- dijo Chaos mientras sonreía macabramente-

Continuará...

Personajes inventados:

Darwin.

Raza: Dragón.

Poderes: un fuego negro que es capaz de quemar el fuego mismo...

Otros datos: Es mandad y oscuridad pura, echo a semejanza de spike por el demonio Zalgo...

Zalgo.

Raza: Demonio/pony

Significado de la Cutiemark: por el simple echo de ser un demonio la cruz al revés se presenta es el símbolo del demonio...


	7. Fluttershy

-Que sueño- dijo Speed mientras se levantaba- Twilight, Spike?- grito Speed sin obtener respuesta alguna- que raro- dijo mientras caminaba por la biblioteca hasta que encontró una nota de Twilight-

Spike y yo salimos a ver a la princesa, volvemos a la media noche...

PD: Hay comida a un lado de mi cama...

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Speed mientras se iba a comer-

Después de terminar de comer, Speed se disponían a salir a correr cuando sonó la puerta de la biblioteca... al abrir la puerta se topo con Fluttershy y Discord...

-Hola Speed, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Fluttershy con una sonrisa tímida-

-Pues, yo aquí vivo- dijo Speed mientras sonreía nerviosamente-

-Así que eres el nuevo asistente de la princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo Discord mientras flotaba sobre el-

-Yo prefiero creer que soy como un alumno para ella- dijo Speed mientras pensaba-

-Bueno, venia a buscar ayuda con el refugio de animales, pero supongo que como no está Twilight- dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía-

-Yo puedo ayudarte, solo debo cerrar la biblioteca- dijo Speed mientras sonreía nerviosamente-

-Bueno, si ya tienes quien te ayude Fluttershy, debo volver a mi hogar, tengo cosas pendientes- dijo Discord mientras tornaba sus dedos y se iba- nos vemos luego, pequeña fluttershy- dijo volviendo a aparecer y desaparecer-

-Ese Discord es algo extraño- dijo Speed mientras veía el lugar donde antes estaba- me agrada- dijo mientras volvía a ver a Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

-Si, es agradable- dijo Fluttershy divertida- por cierto, sabes algo sobre los animales?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras Speed cerraba la biblioteca-

-No- dijo siendo sincero- pero aprendo rápido- dijo mientras sonreía y la veía-

-Okey- dijo ella tímida mientras lo llevaba a su casa-

Después de llegar a casa de Fluttershy, Speed estaba fascinado con la casa de Fluttershy...

-Esta es una casa increíble- dijo Speed mientras sonreía como un pequeño potro-

-Enserio lo crees?, a los ponys no suele gustarles estar rodeados de animales- dijo Fluttershy mientras Speed veía a ángel-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué- dijo Speed mientras sonreía y ángel lo veía algo extrañado-

-Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es- dijo Fluttershy mientras sacaba una bolsa de comida-

Inicio de una canción...

-*Animales montones aquí tu podrás encontrar*- dijo Fluttershy mientras le sonreía-

-*Un conejo y ardillas yo vi por allá*- dijo Speed mientras señalaba la salida de la casa de Fluttershy-

-*Un tucan y un flamingo también alláras*- dijo mientras sonreia- pero bueno, nos desviamos un poco del tema- dijo mientras se reía- *Debes saber con que alimentar a cada animal*- dijo mientras saca frutas y verduras-

-*En mi libreta lo anoto para no olvidar*- dijo Speed mientras sacaba una libreta-

-*Comida de gato y de perro tu les puedes dar*- dijo mientras mostraba los sacos de comida-

-*Seguro que un poco de fruta les ayudará*- dijo Speed Blue mientras tomaba las frutas que saco fluttershy antes-

-Vas aprendiendo- dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía- *algunas mascotas son diurnas cómo tu veras*- dijo mientras le mostraba un murciélago-

-*Los mapaches son lindos, creo que vi uno aya atrás*- dijo Speed mientras señalaba un árbol fuera de la casa-

-*No vayas con prisa amigo Speed Blue*- dijo mientras le ponía su casco en la cabeza-*Si cuidas mascotas hay algo que tu deberías saber*- dijo mientras volaba entusiasmada-

-Y eso que es?- pregunto Speed mientras la veía muy entusiasta también-

-*Que las mascotas afecto requieren*- dijo Fluttershy mientras volvía al suelo y le mostraba a ángel-

-Afecto, correcto- dijo Speed mientras sonreía y lo anotaba-

-Vamos, aun te quedan cosas por aprender- dijo Fluttershy mientras Speed la seguía-

-*Vamos Fluttershy, amiga, enséñame más*- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- *esto de cuidar mascotas suena divertido*- dijo mientras le sonreía-

-Y lo es- dijo Fluttershy mientras se divertía- *por que una mascota requiere cuidados*- dijo mientras seguía su camino al patio de la casa-

-*ya se por que, te gusta trabajar aquí*- dijo Speed Blue mientras los pájaros se posaban en su lomo- *hay tantas mascotas grandiosas para cuidar*- dijo mientras corría viendo a las mascotas- *tortugas, conejos y grillos, puedo ver aquí, animales de tantos tamaños colores y formas que me gustan a mi, que emoción es la que siento yo*- dijo mientras abrazaba a ángel-

-*tu tienes talento mi amigo, y eso es genial*- dijo Fluttershy mientras lo abrazaba-

-*El refugio necesita ayuda y nosotros dos lo vamos a salvar*- le dijo Speed a Fluttershy- si le mostramos al resto de los ponys lo hermoso que es cuidar de una mascota, habrá más ponys adoptando y menos mascotas sin hogar- dijo mientras sonreía-

-*Tan tas mascotas que al fin tendrán un hogar, y todo gracias a nosotros, pero como lo vamos a lograr?*- dijo Fluttershy que había desviado mucho el tema-

-*Poniendo muchos volantes y ángel ayudará también*- dijo Speed mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy-

-*Y así vamos a salvar el refugio, nosotros Dos*- dijeron alargando las últimas dos palabras-

-Perdón ángel, nosotros tres- dijo Speed al ver al conejito enojado-

-*nosotros tres*- volvieron a cantar la última estrofa-

Fin de la canción...

-Bueno fluttershy, creo que ahora todo depende de nosotros- dijo Speed mientras fluttershy y el seguían abrazados-

-Bien, primero hay que darle cuidado a los animales- dijo Fluttershy mientras se iba a alimentar a los animales-

-Oki doki- dijo Speed mientras la seguía con una sonrisa-

Estuvieron un buen rato cuidando de los animales...

-Bueno fluttershy, voy a pegar los volantes y luego me voy a casa, fue un placer ayudarte- dijo Speed mientras se iba sin darse cuenta de algo importante... su Cutiemark-

-Cuando quieras Speed- dijo Fluttershy mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa- tenia mariposas en su Cutiemark?, debo hacerlo imaginado- dijo mientras volvía con sus animales-

Después de unas horas, el sol bajo y la luna se alzó, pero un cansado Speed llego a la biblioteca...

-Te ves terrible, que te paso?- dijo Spike que veía a Speed mientras sonreía-

-No lo sé, no fui capaz de usar mi velocidad- dijo Speed que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie por el cansancio que supuso pegar posters del refugio por toda ponyville-

-Te encuentras bien Speed?- pregunto Twilight mientras veía al derribado Speed- Rainbow Dash estaba buscándote, parece que se me olvido decirle que estuviste aquí lis últimos dos días- dijo mientras el otro lado veía cansado-

-Algo me paso Twilight, no fui capaz de usar mi talento especial, esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme a saber por qué- dijo mientras la veía-

-Eso es fácil- dijo Twilight provocando el asombro del dúo de asistentes- si te miras el costado veras que en lugar de tu trueno tienes unas lindas mariposas rosas como las de Fluttershy- dijo mientras Speed se sorprendia al ver que Twilight tenia razón-

-Ahora me dirás que puedo emular cualquier talento pony?- le dijo Speed a Twilight mientras ella lo veía-

-En realidad si, pero aún tengo mis dudas con algunos talentos- dijo Twilight mientras lo veía- por ahora descansa, tu talento debe volver con sólo un poco de descanso- dijo mientras Speed sin pensarlo dos veces caía dormido literalmente dando un golpe seco sobre el suelo-

-Speed- dijo Twilight mientras bajaba a verlo- esta bien, que alivio- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía- voy a dejarlo dormir- dijo mientras lo veía- no lo crees Spike?- dijo mientras volteaba y veía al otro dormido- solo son unos niños- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía y los ponya a ambos en las camas- debo comprar una tercer cama- dijo mientras se reía mientras se acostaba en una cama de libros, como cuando visitó aquel mundo de seres de dos piernas-

Continuará... 


	8. AppleJack

-Twilight, que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Speed que se acababa de levantar y ahora podía correr otra vez-

-Bueno, estoy estudiando sobre tu Cutiemark- le dijo mientras Speed se sorprendia- la princesa Celestia tenia un libro antiguo que tenia tu Cutiemark en el- dijo mientras se lo mostraba, parece tener varias ocasiones arrancadas, pero el capítulo donde viene tu Cutiemark esta bien- dijo mientras Speed estaba feliz- aquí dice esta Cutiemark es especial, solo aparece en ponys de corazón puro, esta Cutiemark es capaz de emular hasta el peor de los talentos especiales- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Speed-

-Hay algo más verdad?- dijo Speed asustado-

-Hay toda una leyenda sobre tu Cutiemark- dijo Twilight mientras lo veía- se cuenta que hace miles de años dos seres se enfrentaron, un par de alicornios- dijo ella mientras pensaba- uno de ellos tenia tu Cutiemark y el otro tenia una Cutiemark parecida a esto- dijo mientras le mostraba un dibujo de una cruz invertida con una puntos raros al rededor- la reconoces?- dijo Twilight asustada al ver el rostro de pensativo de Speed Blue-

-Si, uno de mis viejos maestros tenia esa Cutiemark, un día solo se fue y nunca volvió- dijo el mientras la veía- siempre me dijo que nuestras Cutiemark eran una condena, por que un día nos harían algo terrible- dijo mientras Twilight lo veía-

-La leyenda cuenta que el alicornio dorado con tu Cutiemark se enfrentó al alicornio azul con ojos negros con la Cutiemark del dibujo- dijo mientras suspiraba- pero la leyenda cuenta que después de años de proteger Equestria...- dijo Twilight mientras trataba de terminar la frase- desapareció misteriosamente después de esa batalla- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Speed-

-Te refieres a que si me enfrentó a mi maestro, ambos vamos a desaparecer- dijo Speed mientras se asustaba- Bueno, mejor no pensemos en eso, aun no nos adelantemos a los echos- dijo Speed mientras se separaba llorando de Twilight-

-Si tienes razón- dijo Twilight que estaba igual- sabes, por que no te despejar un poco allá afuera, sirve que recoges un pedido de manzanas en Sweet Apple crest- le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-

-Si, luego regreso- dijo Speed mientras salia de la casa y ya afuera aceleraba el paso-

-Debemos volver con la princesa- dijo Twilight a Spike-

Mientras en Sweet Apple crest...

-Bueno, creo que con eso termino el pedido de Twilight- dijo AppleJack orgullosa de su trabajo- por que habrá tanto escándalo- dijo AppleJack al escuchar risas en la entrada a la Granja, pero eran unas risas nerviosas- pero que corrales- dijo al ver como Speed se estaba riendo nerviosamente con un Big Macintosh y una Applebloom muy sonrientes- será mejor que evite que ese par diga algo raro- dijo AppleJack mientras iba a donde estaban-

Minutos antes en Sweet Apple crest...

-Que bonito- dijo Speed al ver el lugar-

-Hola Speed, viniste a buscar a mi hermana?- pregunto Applebloom mientras Speed sonreía nervioso-

-Si, pero...- dijo sin poder terminar la frase, por que la menor de los Apple empezó bombardeando con preguntas al pobre de Speed Blue-

Speed trataba de responder como podía, pero eran preguntas muy personales, desde preguntas simples como, donde vives, de donde vienes, hasta otras más raras y complicadas como, te gustaría casarte, tienes novia, te gusta alguien... para suerte o desgracia de nuestro protagonista llego Big Macintosh...

-Que haces Applebloom?- dijo Big Macintosh mientras veía al nervioso Speed y a la sonriente Applebloom-

-El es Speed Blue- dijo Applebloom mientras lo veía-

Sin mucho respiro ahora ambos ponys le hacían preguntas al pobre Speed, de no ser por AppleJack que llegó a salvar el día...

-Que corrales se supone que hacen ustedes dos?- dijo AppleJack mientras veía al par de hermanos-

-Solo queríamos hablar con el- dijo Applebloom mientras sonreía-

-Eyup- dijo Big Macintosh mientras sonreía también-

-Que clase de platica tenían para que el pobre parezca gelatina?- dijo AppleJack al ver a Speed que temblaba como gelatina- no le habrán echo preguntas incómodas?- dijo mientras veía a Big Macintosh a los ojos poniéndolo nervioso-

-Nope- dijo Big Macintosh con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Será mejor que vengas Speed, o este par seguirá con sus preguntas- dijo mientras Speed sin objeción seguía a AppleJack a los árboles de manzanas-

-Creo que tendremos nuevo hermano- dijo Applebloom una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente el par de ponys-

-Eyup- la apoyo Big Macintosh-

Con Speed y AppleJack...

-Tu hermanos son extraños, pero me caen bien- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Si, son buenos ponys- dijo ella mientras sonreía- pero aveces se les suelta la lengua de más- dijo AppleJack mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un manzano-

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Speed mientras veía los árboles llenos de manzanas-

-Es demasiado trabajo Speed- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía- no podrías soportar el cansancio- dijo ella mientras Speed sonreía-

-Quieres apostar?- dijo el mientras la veía-

-Muy bien Vaquero, veamos de que estas echo- dijo AppleJack mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba el sombrero-

-Cuando quieras campesina- dijo siguiéndole el juego a AppleJack-

-Despacio vaquero- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía-

-Pues que empiece el duelo- dijo Speed con el mismo acento que AppleJack-

AppleJack golpeaba los árboles lo más rápido que podía, pero Speed parecía hacerlo más rápido, apesar de no usar su velocidad... algo que AppleJack no le tomó importancia fue que Speed tenia su Cutiemark igual que cuando copio la de Fluttershy...

-Esto no puede haber pasado- dijo AppleJack Derrotada después de el árbol número 25-

-Que pasa AppleJack?, ya te rendiste?- le pregunto Speed mientras le sonreía-

-Eres bueno en lo que haces, debo admitir que no esperaba que me derrotadas tan fácil- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía algo cansada-

-Si, aunque debo admitir que tu trabajo es difícil- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Cuando naces para ello, no es tan difícil- dijo AppleJack mientras se acostaba en el pasto con su sombrero tapando parte de su rostro- te pasa algo Speed?- dijo AppleJack sonrojada al ver a Speed rojo viéndola-

-Acabo de recordar que debo llevarle su pedido a Twilight- dijo Speed que estaba rojo como tomate, debido a que con la luz del atardecer AppleJack le había parecido realmente bella- así me alejo de tu... de tu... de tu granja para poder llegar a la biblioteca rápido- dijo Speed nervioso que tenia su vista en una parte no muy pura de AppleJack- me voy- dijo mientras tomaba las cajas de manzanas y salía corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que podía sin su Cutiemark-

-Speed actuó un poco extraño- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía-

Unas cuantas horas después...

-Ya llegue Twilight- dijo Speed que ya se había recuperado-

-Hola Speed, te tardaste- dijo Twilight mientras le sonreía- hable con la princesa Celestia, me dijo que hablo con tus maestros y oficialmente yo seré tu nueva maestra- le dijo Twilight mientras sonreía- seras el aprendiz de una princesa- dijo mientras Speed la abrazaba-

-Significa que me puedo quedar en ponyville?- dijo Speed feliz-

-Si, además vivirás aquí- dijo Spike con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Twilight- le dijo Speed- mañana es mi cumpleaños- le dijo mientras sonreía- con esto no tienes que darme nada- le dijo Speed mientras se iba a Dormir-

-Spike, estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Twilight mientras lo veía-

-Que nunca le pude dar su regalo a Moondancer?- dijo Spike mientras sonreía-

-No, escucha, lo que vamos ha hacer para mañana es...- dijo Twilight que planeaba algo para Speed-

Continuará...

*La posición en la que estaba AppleJack es de una imagen: e7ea/f/2013/296/a/7/applejack_by_aymint-d6rj7xx. png, el cumpleaños del oc, planeaba ponerlo antes, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo... sin más, les agradezco a mis tres seguidores de esta historia... 


	9. Pinkie Pie, el cumpleaños y los celos

Respondiendo al Review...

Artisbrony: Claro que tendrás Fluttercord y más, en este capítulo, además de una pequeña escena entre y Pinkie Pie, sin mencionar más... espero lo disfrutes...

-Twilight me dijo que Pinkie Pie necesitaba ayuda- dijo Speed mientras iba a Sugar corner- una dulceria?- pregunto Speed algo confundido-

-Más bien una cafetería- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras Speed se asustaba- hola Speed- dijo mientras sonreía-

-De donde saliste?- pregunto Speed preocupado y asustado-

-Bueno, te vi hablar solo y me pareció divertido- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras sonreía- así que decidí responderte- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de Speed-

-Bueno, Twilight me dijo que necesitabas ayuda- dijo Speed mientras Pinkie sonreía-

-Te han dicho que te vez lindo cuando no sabes que pasa- dijo Pinkie de una forma honesta-

-Que?- dijo Speed nervioso por la honestidad de Pinkie Pie-

-Hu, hormiga- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se metía a Sugar corner-

-Nunca entenderé al sexo opuesto- dijo Speed mientras suspiraba y entraba a Sugar corner- que quieres hacer Pinkie?- dijo Speed al ver a Pinkie con un sombrero de chef-

-Un duelo de Cupcakes- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de forma alegre-

-Si eso quieres- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

Después de unas horas...

-Debo admitir que los tuyos saben mejor que los míos- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras Sonreía-

-Es que yo los hago con amor- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Aun te queda un poco de ese amor?- pregunto Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa a Speed-

-Ahí, creo que debo volver a la biblioteca- dijo Speed con un leve sonrojo por este echo-

-Te acompañó- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras le sonreía de manera divertida-

-Si quieres- dijo Speed mientras sonreía nervioso y sonrojado-

Al llegar a la biblioteca...

-Sorpresa- gritaron todos cuando Speed entro a la casa con Pinkie Pie-

-Twilight, no tenias que hacerlo- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Vamos, disfruta de tu fiesta- le dijo Twilight mientras sonreía-

La música comenzó a sonar, y Speed podía ver muchos ponys que no conocía...

-Linda música- le dijo Speed a Vinyl Scratch mientras le quitaba el audífono izquierdo-

-Esta genial- dijo Vinyl en respuesta-

-Soy Speed Blue- dijo Speed con una sonrisa-

-Soy Vinyl Scratch, pero me conocen como DJ-Pon 3- dijo Vinyl mientras sonreía también-

-Me gusta tu música- le dijo Speed mientras le sonreía-

-Es asombrosa- dijo Vinyl mientras sonreía-

-Nos vemos- dijo Speed mientras le volvía a poner en auricular-

Vinyl se limitó a alzar el casco Derecho en señal de afirmación...

-Esa música ruidosa- dijo un Pony café con una Cutiemark de nota musical-

-No te agrada la música-le pregunto Speed a la Pony conocida como Octavia-

-No es que no me agrade- le respondió Octavia pensándolo- solo prefiero un buen clásico- dijo mientras Sonreía-

-Yo también, crecí en un templo donde sólo se tocaba esa música- le dijo Speed con una sonrisa- soy Speed Blue- le dijo mientras sonreía-

-Soy Octavia- le dijo Sonriendo- así que tu eres el famoso Speed Blue- dijo con una sonrisa- Eres bien parecido- dijo mientras se reía-

-Jajajaja, yo no diría eso- dijo Speed sonriendo con un leve sonrojo por el comentario- Bueno Octavia, fue un placer- le dijo mientras le sonreía-

-El placer fue mio- dijo Octavia divertida con la actitud de Speed-

-Nos vemos- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

El resto de la tarde Speed conoció a los ponys de ponyville, al caer la noche solo seguían en la biblioteca las mane6 y Discord, Spike había caído dormido...

-Faltan nuestros regalos- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía-

-No tenían que hacerlo- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Pero queríamos hacerlo- dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía tímidamente-

-Bueno Fluttershy quería hacerlo- dijo Discord mientras flotaba sin interese en el techo-

-Ya abre mi regalo- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-

-Que es?- dijo Speed mientras abría una caja rectangular cubierta por un papel con nubes- un libro, las aventuras de Daring Doo- dijo Speed con felicidad- gracias Rainbow- dijo Speed mientras la abrazaba-

-No hay problema- dijo Rainbow Dash sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Ahora el mio, ahora el mio- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba emocionada-

-Bien- dijo Speed sonriendo- veamos que trajiste Pinkie- dijo divertido- o es un cañón de fiestas- dijo Speed al sacar de la enorme caja rosa el cañón- esto será divertido- dijo mientras sonreía- gracias Pinkie- dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Hueles rico Speed, tal vez nunca te suelte- dijo Pinkie Pie causando un sonrojo en Speed-

-Que dijiste?- dijo Speed nervioso-

-Hambre- dijo Pinkie sonriendo mientras se iba saltando a buscar comida-

-Eso fue raro- dijo Speed algo confundido-

-Olvida a Pinkie, abre mi regalo- dijo AppleJack con un leve tono enojado-

-Sip- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- veamos- dijo mientras abría la caja naranja- valla, gracias AppleJack, un sombrero- dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero tipo vaquero que le dio AppleJack- jamás me lo quitaré- dijo el feliz causando un sonrojo en AppleJack- de verdad gracias- dijo mientras la abrazaba causando qué se pusiera cómo manzana-

-No hay problema- dijo AppleJack sonriendo y bajando su sonrojo-

-Ahora veamos- dijo mientras abría uno de color blanco- una bufanda azul- dijo Speed mientras se la ponía-

-Yo la hice- dijo orgullosa Rarity- espero sea de tu agrado- dijo mientras Speed sonreía-

-Me gusta mucho- dijo Speed mientras la abrazaba- pero no tenias que molestarte- le dijo separándose de ella-

-Ho querido, eres mi amigo- le dijo mientras le sonreía-

-Podrías abrir el mio ahora?- dijo Fluttershy algo tímida- si no te molesta- dijo algo encogida-

-Claro- dijo Speed mientras abría el regalo- Ahh- dijo cuando un perro le salto encima- esto explica los círculos en la caja- dijo divertido por el animal- me gusta mucho fluttershy- le dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente-

-No fue mucho, después de todo tu me ayudaste mucho con el refugio- dijo mientras sonreía y correspondía el abrazo-

Ambos amigos se abrazaban muy emotivamente, cosa que no termino de agradarle a cierta Pony naranja y a cierto Draconnecus...

-Si, si, ya separarse- dijo Discord separando a ambos ponys-

-Tranquilo Discord- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Estoy muy tranquilo, no lo parece- dijo Discord poniendo su cara enojada sobre el rostro de Speed-

-AppleJack, una mano?- pregunto Speed preocupado-

-Por que no le pides eso a tu amiga Fluttershy, yo volveré a casa, la abuela Smith debe estar preocupada- dijo mientras se iba cosa que imitaron Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie-

-Vamos Cálmense- dijo Rarity tratando de ayudar- todos somos amigos- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Como sea- dijo Discord desapareciendo-

-Que le paso a Discord?- pregunto algo confundido y nervioso Speed

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa- dijo Fluttershy que tenia una seria preocupación-

-Por que no abres mi regalo?- dijo Twilight tratando de calmar la conmoción que se había causado-

-Si, claro Twilight- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- valla, gracias Twilight- dijo Speed mientras sonreía al ver unos lentes de sol-

-Ven eso no es todo- dijo Twilight mientras lo guiaba- Ahí dormirás apartir de ahora- dijo mientras le mostraba una cama justo a un lado de la suya-

-Gracias Twilight, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Denada Speed- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde para volver a casa- dijo Fluttershy algo asustada-

-Pueden pasar la noche aquí- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía-

-Bueno, Sweety Belle esta con sus amigas en una pijamada- dijo Rarity sonriendo-

-Entonces a dormir- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía- Speed?- dijo al ver que el pobre ya se abra dormido en el suelo- siempre olvido que eres como un niño- dijo Twilight mientras lo sabia a su cama-

-Pareces toda una madre amorosa Twilight- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo tímidamente-

-Si, quiero que sienta que tiene una familia, supongo que su vida es lo que necesita- dijo ella mientras suspiraba- una familia- dijo mientras lo veía-

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotras lo imitemos- dijo Rarity mientras sonreía-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Twilight mientras se iban a dormir-

Continuará... 


	10. Speed Blue

-Buenos días chicas, Spike- dijo Speed mientras veía a sus amigas-

-Buenos días Speed- dijo Fluttershy mientras desayunaba-

-Ven a desayunar- dijo Twilight mientras le sonreía-

-No puedo Twilight, necesito ver a AppleJack, no me quede tranquilo del todo después de que se fue- dijo Speed mientras se ponía su sombrero que le dio AppleJack y sonreía- siento que no estaba bien cuando se fue- dijo mientras salia de la biblioteca- hasta luego Twilight- dijo antes de correr-

-Apuesto que ese par terminan juntos- dijo Rarity sonriendo-

-Yo voto por Pinkie, ella no es de las que se da por vencida- dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía-

-Yo apuesto por Rainbow, nunca la he visto rendirse, nisiquiera en el asunto de los Wonderbolts- dijo Spike seguro de si mismo-

-podrían dejar de apostar con la vida amorosa de Speed?- dijo Twilight algo enojada-

Mientras con Speed Blue...

-La Granja Apple- dijo Speed mientras suspiraba- Debo hablar con AppleJack- dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero-

-Que se supone que haces aquí?- dijo AppleJack que estaba regresando del huerto-

-Ayer actuaste diferente a la última vez que estuve aquí- dijo Speed mientras se quitaba el sobrero- así que decidí venir a preguntar si estabas bien- le dijo mientras sonreía apenado- me preocupe- le dijo algo sonrojado-

-Estoy bien Speed, solo dejame pensar un poco- dijo mientras se preparaba a irse-

-Espera- dijo tratando de detenerla, pero tropezó y chocó con AppleJack haciendolos rodar hasta chocar con un árbol y Speed quedo sobre AppleJack con los rostros muy cerca- yo- dijo Speed que por impulso beso a AppleJack- Perdón- dijo Speed cuando se separó de AppleJack algo apenado- nos vemos luego- manzana mientras corría lejos de Sweet Apple crest-

-Tal vez este no fue un día tan malo después de todo- dijo AppleJack que estaba roja cómo manzana madura, pero con una enorme sonrisa- con eso estas más que perdonado Speed- dijo mientras volvía al huerto, seguro le harían preguntas si entraba a su casa con ese color en el rostro-

Volviendo con Speed...

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Speed mientras caminaba por ponyville-

-Jefe, jefe- gritaba un pequeño ser al que todos parecían temer-

-Daxter, tu eres el único que me llama así- le dijo Speed sonriendo-

-Eres mi jefe no es cierto?- le dijo el Ottsel mientras sonreía- cómo sea, viaje desde el templo por encargo de tus antiguos maestros, así que donde esta nuestro ?- dijo mientras cargaba una mochila azul con la Cutiemark de Speed estampada- por cierto, estos ponys son raros, son unos cobardes- dijo mientras los veía-

-Nunca habían visto un Ottsel- le dijo Speed mientras tomaba la mochila- venga, te llevo- le dijo al Ottsel después de ponerse la mochila-

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos- dijo el animal subiendo a su lomo-

-Vamos asistente número 1- dijo Speed de uno forma divertida, pero sincera-

-Hola Speed- dijo Rainbow que llegaba volando- que esa cosa en tu lomo- pregunto algo extrañado-

-Hola Rainbow, el es...- dijo Speed antes de ser interrumpido por el Ottsel-

-No soy una cosa, soy un Ottsel- dijo furioso el fumigador-

-Asombroso, puede hablar- dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida y asombrada- ya viste Tank?- le pregunto a la Tortuga voladora que venía más atrás de ella-

-Cuando creí haber visto todo, veo una elitortuga- dijo Daxter en forma de burla-

-Tu vuelas con gas tóxico- le dijo Speed regresando su comentario-

-Buen punto- dijo el mientras se acostaba en el lomo de Speed- ahora, llévame- dijo mientras Speed rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa-

-Es cierto- dijo Rainbow recordando algo- me preguntaba si querías hacer algo mañana- dijo algo sonrojada-

-Claro, por que no- dijo Speed con una sonrisa- no, tengo nada que hacer- le dijo mientras reía- nos vemos Rainbow- dijo con una sonrisa mientras partía con rumbo a la biblioteca-

-si, dijo que si tank, vamos al casa- dijo mientras la tortuga sonreía-

Volviendo con Speed Blue...

-Twilight llegue- dijo Speed mientras entraba a la biblioteca-

-Hola Speed- le dijo Twilight que estaba leyendo unos libros de magia-

-Traje a un amigo- dijo Speed mientras cerraba la puerta y el Ottsel bajaba del lomo de Speed-

-Que se supone que eres tu?- dijo Spike mientras veía a Daxter- alguna especie de roedor?- le dijo riendo-

-Los roedores no hablan dragón- le dijo el Ottsel asombrando a Spike-

-Eso es un Ottsel?- dijo Twilight asombrada- los creía extintos- dijo mientras Speed le hacía señas de que se callara-

-Gracias por recordarme que soy el último de mi especie- dijo mientras veía a Twilight con sarcasmo-

-Perdona, Speed, por que no vas a Sugar por un pedido- le dijo mientras peleaba con el perro- y llévate al perro contigo- le dijo mientras reía-

-Vamos Luki- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- Ven- le dijo al perro maltés que le regaló Fluttershy-

-Luki, ese no era el nombre de...- dijo Daxter subiendo a su lomo- ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Solo vamos- dijo mientras salia con Luki y Daxter con rumbo a Sugar Corner-

Horas más tarde...

-Hola Pinkie- dijo Speed mientras sonreía al entrar a Sugar Corner-

-Hola Speed, supongo que vienes por el pedido de Twilight- dijo Pinkie pie sonriendo- un Ottsel, no estaban extintos?- pregunto mientras lo veía-

-Si, es la segunda vez que me lo recuerdan- dijo Daxter acostado en el lomo de Speed-

-Bueno, olvidando al Ottsel- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- me podrías dar el pedido de Twilight?- pregunto Speed mientras sonreía-

-Si, claro- Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa- ya escuchaste que Rainbow tiene una cita?- pregunto Pinkie mientras Speed enrojecia-

-Yo no diría que es una cita, solo saldremos como amigos- dijo Speed mientras sonreía algo nervioso-

-Que?!- pregunto Pinkie algo exaltada al escuchar eso-

-Que no es una cita- le dijo Speed algo divertido- Pinkie, mi pedido- dijo mientras la veía algo curioso por la actitud de Pinkie-

-A si, toma- dijo mientras se lo daba-

-Adiós Pinkie- dijo Speed saliendo de Sugar Corner-

-Necesitaré un traje de espionaje- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa-

Volviendo con Speed...

-Esas dos ponys están enamoradas de ti- dijo Daxter sobre el lomo de su amigo-

-No es cierto, Rainbow es mi amiga y Pinkie es medio extraña, pero aún así es como mi hermana- dijo Speed algo divertido-

-Lo que tu digas- dijo el Ottsel algo cansado de tratar con su amigo-

Al llegar a la biblioteca...

-A Speed, que bueno que llegas, Spike esta con Rarity y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme pasando por un pedido a Sweet Apple crest- dijo causando que Speed se pusiera como manzana madura y perdiera el equilibrio por los nervios-

-Por que no vas tu- dijo Speed cubriendo su sonrojo con el sombrero- yo limpiare la biblioteca- dijo mientras Twilight lo veía-

-Bueno, si aun no has resuelto las cosas con AppleJack esta bien- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía de forma comprensiva- nos vemos Speed- dijo Twilight mientras salia con rumbo a la Granja Apple-

-Quien es AppleJack?- pregunto Daxter algo perdido-

-Es una amiga de Twilight- dijo Speed sonrojado con una sonrisa de idiota-

-A ya veo, te gusta la tal AppleJack- dijo Daxter mientras lo veía a los ojos parado sobre su cabeza-

-Claro que no- dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás, devolviendo al Ottsel a su lomo-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el Ottsel satisfecho-

Mientras con Twilight...

-Hola AppleJack- dijo Twilight que llegaba volando a Sweet Apple crest-

-Hola Twilight- dijo AppleJack con una sonrisa- no te esperaba, digo tan temprano- dijo algo nerviosa mientras la veía algo sonrojada-

-No, seguramente esperabas algo de color azul- dijo Twilight cómo burla causando que AppleJack se sonrojara- todos sabemos que te gusta- dijo mientras veía a su amiga-

-No se de que me hablas- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía- Speed solo es mi amigo- dijo mientras veía a otra parte-

-Hola Speed- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía-

-Donde?- dijo AppleJack mientras volteaba atrás de ella- Eso es jugar sucio- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía algo enojada, pero roja cómo manzana madura-

-Sabes que no puedes mentir AppleJack- dijo Twilight divertida-

-Bien, lo admito, pero no se lo digas- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía-

-No se lo diré- dijo Twilight mientras AppleJack la veía-

-De verdad Twilight, tu eres mala guardando secretos- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Twilight mientras AppleJack la veía con cara seria- bueno, si- dijo Twilight mientras la veía-

-Hola chicas, de que hablan?- pregunto Rainbow Dash que llegaba con Tank a su lado-

-De nada interesante Rainbow- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía-

-A que no adivinan lo que me paso hoy- dijo Rainbow Dash olvidando lo que ella misma había preguntado-

-Suelta los frijoles- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras veía a AppleJack- Speed y yo saldremos mañana, no es fantástico- dijo Rainbow mientras Twilight sonreía nerviosa y AppleJack se quedaba como piedra-

-Si, me alegro por ti- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía-

-Debo ir a cultivar manzanas- dijo AppleJack mientras se daba la vuelta-

-Oye AppleJack, estas bien- dijo Rainbow Dash algo preocupada-

-Debo ir a cultivar manzanas- dijo mientras se detenía- ahí está tu pedido Twilight- dijo mientras seguía caminando-

-Algo tiene AppleJack- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras Twilight la veía-

-Ella estará bien, ayúdame a llevar esto a la biblioteca- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Rainbow-

-Okey- Dijo Rainbow Dash ayudando a Twilight a cargar las 5 cajas de manzanas-

Al llegar a la biblioteca ya se había echo de noche...

-Gracias por tu ayuda Rainbow Dash- dijo Twilight mientras veía a su amiga de la lealtad-

-No hay que Twilight, quieres que lo deje adentro?- pregunto Rainbow mientras la veía-

-Te lo agradecería- dijo mientras abría la biblioteca-

-Donde las dejo?- pregunto mientras Twilight veía a Speed dormir-

-Es como un niño dormido- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Speed babeando su almohada-

-Cómo sea, nos vemos Twilight- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se iba con sonrojo notorio en el rostro-

-Quien diría que alguien como tu atraería la atención de tres de mis amigas- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Speed dormir con una sonrisa-

-Mariposa- dijo Speed entre sueños- diamantes- dijo quitando su sonrisa- estrellas- dijo mientras Twilight comenzaba a preocuparse- nubes de tormenta- dijo poniendo una cara de terror- globos, manzanas, todo dentro de un tornado, los pergaminos arden- dijo mientras parecía tener una pesadilla- un trueno dorado chocando contra...- dijo mientras lloraba dormido preocupando a Twilight- oscuridad- dijo mientras parecía tener dolor-

-Tranquilo Speed, todo va estar bien- dijo Twilight mientras le acariciaba con su casco-

Speed se limitó a sonreír y Twilight se quedo con el para evitar que tuviera otra pesadilla... Pero... ¿Acaso eso era una pesadilla?

Continuará... 


	11. Una cita

-Que pesadilla- dijo Speed mientras se levantaba-

-Ya deberías irte a tu cita- dijo Spike mientras recogía el tiradero de libros de Twilight-

-A es cierto- dijo Speed mientras salia con su sombrero y mochila- me pregunto si a Rainbow le gustan las flores- dijo Speed mientras salia de la biblioteca, iba tan nervioso que no recordaba que podía correr rápido- estaré limpio, no me he bañado- dijo Speed algo apenado mientras se olía discretamente el casco-

-Con permiso- grito Scootaloo que iba sobre su Scooter con las CMC sobre ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio-

-Cuidado chicas- dijo Speed al ver lo peligroso de la situación- ¿Que se supone que hacen?- dijo después de que se estrellaran contra el-

-Escapando de eso- dijo Scootaloo mientras señalaba un Pony negro de ojos amarillos, con una armadura parecida a la de los guardias de canterlot pero con extraño corazón rojo con negro como escudo-

-Niñas, atrás de mi- dijo Speed con evidente miedo en su voz- antes que nada, quiero que me contesten, ¿De donde salio esa cosa?- dijo el mientras retrocedía lentamente con el ser viendolo fijamente-

-Bueno, queríamos nuestra Cutiemark, así que fuimos a tu casa mientras dormías, tomamos prestado un libro negro muy extraño y al decir unas palabras apareció ese pony- dijo Sweety Belle mientras temblaba de miedo-

-Ese libro hablaba?- pregunto Speed mientras sonreía nervioso-

-No, pero si tenia un extraño nombre- dijeron las Cutiemark Crusaders causando un escalofrío en Speed-

-Entonces no es tan grave- dijo Speed mientras aparecía una llave en su hocico muy grande, esta se asemejaba a una espada, parecía echa de flores y tenia un dije de una E al final de la llave- esto es una Keyblade- dijo entre dientes antes de golpear al otro pony con ella varias veces antes de que este se volviera humo oscuro-

-Ahora eres 20 porciento más asombroso- dijo Scootaloo muy emocionada por eso-

-Ahora niñas, espero que hayan aprendido algunas cosas de esto, primero, no deben tomar las cosas ajenas, segundo, no tomen libros que tengan dudosa procedencia, tercero, no cualquier pony puede usar estos libros, cuarto, mi mochila esta llena de objetos raros que podrían matarlas o algo peor, quinta y última, si querían ayuda para eso solo deben pedirme ayuda, ahora, debo irme a mi cita con Rainbow- dijo mientras se iba-

-Creo que tenemos un maestro para las Cutiemark Crusaders- dijo Sweety Belle emocionada-

-Dijo una cita con Rainbow?, que hay de mi hermana?, ella tuvo la idea primero- dijo Applebloom algo enojada-

Volviendo con Speed...

-Ahora donde puede estar...- dijo antes de ser derribado-

-Hola Speed- dijo Rainbow algo sonrojada por que estaban muy cerca uno del otro-

-Hola Rainbow, también llegas tarde?- le pregunto el Pony azul mientras reía igual de sonrojado-

-Algo así, me surgió algo en el camino- dijo Rainbow recordando como despejaba las nubes de emergencia para que no lloviera-

-A mi también- dijo Speed recordando el incidente con las CMC y el libro oscuro- cómo sea, cuando te veo de cerca eres muy linda- dijo Speed de manera inocente pero sincera-

-Que?- dijo Rainbow como tomate, puesto que nadie le había dicho eso, nisiquiera Soarin, que era el que le gustaba, pero por alguna razón Speed había logrado mover sentimientos dentro de ella-

-Rainbow!- grito Speed a la pegaso que llevaba 20 minutos pérdida en sus pensamientos-

-Que sucede?- dijo Rainbow despertando de sus fantasías- Perdona Speed, me perdí en mi propio sueño- dijo ella apenada-

-Y que soñabas que sonreias mucho- dijo mientras sonreía y Rainbow se ponía roja cómo manzana-

-Nada, solo tonterias- dijo Rainbow rápidamente tratando de evitar su mirada-

-Vamos dime- dijo Speed muy curioso-

-Bueno, yo...- dijo Rainbow a punto de decírselo cuando ocurrió un terremoto o eso parecía...- Que fue eso?, un terremoto- dijo Rainbow elevándose un poco del suelo para evitar el temblor-

-No es un temblor- dijo Speed cómo si supiera lo que iba a pasar-

En ese momento varias casas empezaron a volar en pedazos sin razón aparente, pero Speed logró ver gracias a su talento especial varias figuras que se movían a velocidad sonica...

-Esa velocidad no es normal- dijo Speed recordando que sólo dos seres eran capaces de alcanzar esa velocidad-

-Me extrañaste?- pregunto una especie de Dinosaurio morado con lentes de sol y colmillos que lo había derribado de un golpe-

-Debí suponer que eras tu Boshy, que quieren tu y tus hermanos?- dijo Speed que si había recibido un daño considerable-

-Nosotros nada, pero nos han pagado para matarte- dijo Boshy mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de carrera-

-Hey tu, abusivo- dijo Rainbow enojada-

-Rainbow, encargate del resto, el líder es mio- dijo Speed mientras veía a Boshy con una sonrisa socarrona-

-Veamos si te sigues riendo cuando te arranque la cabeza- dijo Boshy mientras corría contra Speed-

-Quiero verlo- respondió Speed corriendo también-

-Una Rainplosion en camino- dijo Rainbow mientras usaba la Rainplosion para impactar a varios de los Dinosaurios-

Mientras Boshy y Speed chocaban golpes...

-Veo que sigues siendo fuerte- dijo Speed mientras estaba mal herido-

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal- dijo el Dinosaurio que estaba con severos golpes por los cascos de Speed-

-Acabemos con esto Boshy- dijo Speed mientras su Cutiemark se convertía en la de Rainbow-

-Con gusto- dijo Boshy mientras sonreía-

El dúo corrió a gran velocidad, ambos se repartían golpes sin cesar, incluso Boshy había comenzado a generar electricidad con su velocidad hiriendo gravemente a Speed causando que de un golpe lo sacaran volando contra una casa, Speed no duró mucho tiempo ahí, pues usando la Rainplosion de Rainbow le propinó una ráfaga de golpes a Boshy logrando que el Dinosaurio bajará su velocidad, este al notar el plan golpeó a Speed con su lengua y logrando lanzarlo varios metros lejos de el, a una gran velocidad logró alcanzarlo y darle una paliza que dejó a Speed sangrando del casco y del hocico...

-Tus últimas palabras- dijo Boshy mientras lo veía-

-Pudrete- dijo Speed tratando de volver a pelear-

-Deja a Speed idiota- grito Sweety Belle antes de hacerle perder el equilibrio al Dinosaurio con el Scooter de Scootaloo-

-Malditas potrancas- dijo al ver a las CMC-

-A ellas no les harás nada- dijo Speed aprovechando la distracción para recuperarse de sus heridas, y golpear de manera descomunal a Boshy-

-Eso no es posible- dijo Boshy tomando su estómago con ambas manos-

-Jamás, jamás vuelvas a amenazar a esas potras- dijo Speed que ya no era el mismo, su Cutiemark ahora era solo la E y sus ojos eran azules-

De una forma bastante hábil logró tomar parte Boshy por la cola y con su velocidad comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que tuvo suficiente velocidad como para mandar a Boshy hasta el otro extremo de Equestria...

-Ahora, cualquier invasor en ponyville- dijo mientras veía a los pocos Dinosaurios que seguían en pie- largo- dijo mientras todos salían corriendo de la ciudad-

Todos los habitantes aplaudían a Speed y Rainbow que se habían desecho de los invasores...

-Que pasó aquí?- dijo Twilight mientras venía regresando con Fluttershy de la casa de Zecora-

-Están todos bien- dijo Fluttershy preocupada por los demás-

-Si, estamos bien gracias a Speed y Rainbow que estuvieron asombrosos- dijo Spike que hacía acto de aparición-

-Que fue lo que pasó exactamente?- pregunto Twilight mientras veía a su alumno-

-Bueno, es una larga historia- dijo Speed riendo algo lastimado por la fuerte paliza de Boshy-

Mientras tanto en una montaña cercana...

-Así que Boshy tuvo razón, se vuelve más fuerte cuando está al borde de la muerte- dijo Chaos mientras veía la escena del Pony con su maestra a un lado de su aprendiz- me recuerda a cierta raza guerrera del sector 9- dijo mientras reía- Veamos si al igual que esa raza supera nuestras expectativas- dijo mientras sonreía macabro-

-Señor, yo podría- dijo Speed Blade mientras veía a su maestro-

-Aun no, deja que tirek haga su trabajo- dijo mientras sonreía-

Volviendo a ponyville ya de noche...

-Fue muy amable de tu parte reconstruir las casas que destruyeron esas cosas- dijo Twilight mientras entraba con Speed y Spike a la biblioteca-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por destruir en la pelea la ciudad- dijo Speed mientras sonreía nervioso-

-Cómo sea, hay que dormir- dijo Spike antes de caer al suelo dormido-

-Ay Spike, solo eres un bebé- dijo mientras lo acostaba a dormir- oye Speed...?- dijo Twilight sin terminar la pregunta por qué Speed estaba dormido en el suelo- tu no eres diferente- dijo haciendo lo mismo con Speed- supongo que yo también me iré a dormir- dijo Twilight mientras se iba a dormir-

En algún otro lado...

-Spike, Speed Blue y Discord, las piezas clave para mi plan pronto estarán en mi poder, todos son sin saberlo mis marionetas- dijo Zalgo mientras reía-

Continuará... 


	12. Break

-Bienvenidos al primer especial- dijo una unicornio parecida a Octavia, con la piel café y dos espadas formando una X como si se estuvieran enfrentando, con un trueno detrás de estas- yo soy Blaire McLeod- dijo mientras su nombre aparecía echo de luz-

-Y yo soy Sara García- dijo una pegaso con la crin y cola parecidas a la de Fluttershy de color café con rayos azules, con ojos alegres como los de Pinkie de color café oscuro, con la piel color celeste, su nombre apareció echo de metal y tuercas-

-Sean bienvenidos a esto que llamamos, "Fuera de cuadro"- dijo Blaire mientras sonreía-

-Cada seis capítulos le traeremos un capítulo nuevo- dijo Sara mientras aparecía ella también en cámara-

-El día de hoy tendremos un concurso- dijo Blaire mientras atrás de ella se encendía un televisor- con equipos de siete integrantes- dijo mientras se encendía el resto del lugar dejando ver a los concursantes-

-Del lado de Equestria tenemos a las mane6- dijo Sara señalando a las chicas- y a su amigo Speed Blue- dijo mientras lo señalaba-

-Spike?, como carajos llege aquí?- dijo Twilight que estaba algo desconcertada, mientras su nombre salia echo con estrellas frente a ella en la pantalla-

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto cubito de azúcar, parece que de alguna forma nos han traído con magia- dijo AppleJack para calmarla, su nombre apareció echo con arboles de manzana-

-Solo Espero que me de tiempo de terminar mis diseños- dijo Rarity algo preocupada, su nombre apareció echo de tela y joyas-

-Esto es tan nerviosionante- dijo Pinkie mientras sonreía, su nombre apareció echo de dulce- oigan, miren, dulces- dijo literalmente arrancando de la pantalla el dulce como si fuera real- yo vivo mi propia realidad señor escritor- me dijo mientras yo sonreía por esta acción, Pinkie, se supone que no puedes oírme- pero puedo leer lo que escribe- me dijo causando mi risa-

-Con quien hablar Pinkie?- dijo Rainbow Dash, cuyo nombre estaba escrito en arcoiris con nubes alrededor-

-Con mi amigo el escritor- dijo Pinkie con su típica sonrisa causandome risa-

-Aja- dijo Rainbow sin creerle, pero nuestra amiga Pinkie, ya esta acostumbrada-

-Cielos, espero hacer las cosas bien- dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada, su nombre estaba echo con plantas-

-Esto será interesante- dijo Speed mientras sonreía con su sombrero-

-Del otro lado tenemos a los representantes de la escuela Kamii- dijo Blaire mientras señalaba a los ponys del otro lado-

-Esto será interesante- dijo un Pony amarillo con la crin negra alborotada, ojos color miel, su Cutiemark era un par de llaves inglesas formando una X, estaba acompañado por un Dragón mecánico de color blanco, su nombre salio con luces de neón, Hiro Hamada y Beymax-

-Fuko esta emocionada, fuko dará lo mejor de sí- dijo una unicornio de color gris con los ojos miel y la crin de color negro, su Cutiemark era una estrella de mar echa de madera, su nombre salio tallado en madera, Fuko Ibuki-

-Cómo llegue aquí?, por que soy una Pony?- dijo una pegaso de color blanco, con la crin de color café como sus ojos y una bufanda roja, su Cutiemark era un par de alas con una aureola, su nombre estaba escrito con sangre, Tateyama Ayano-

-Mis sensores indican que en realidad es una pegaso- dijo Beymax mientras la veía-

-Pero decir pony esta bien- dijo Speed desde el otro lado algo nervioso-

-Este concurso me da mala espina- dijo un Pony de color verde con los ojos cafés cómo su crin, con una gorra verde con una L en la parte de enfrente, su Cutiemark era una L verde dentro de un círculo blanco como el de su gorra, su nombre salio en 8-bits, Luigi Bros-

-Venga, esto será sencillo- dijo un Pony de crin café en punta con los ojos miel, su Cutiemark era como la de Speed Blade, su nombre salio escrito en oro, Sora-

-Cazzo, que mierda me han echo?!- dijo un Pony de color rojo, de crin café y ojos verdes, su Cutiemark eran tres tomates, su nombre salio echo con pizza y pasta, Lovino Vargas-

-Me gustaría conversar con Twilight después de esto- dijo una alicornio de color gris con la crin morada como sus ojos con una capa, su Cutiemark era un cuervo, su nombre salio se piedra caliza con un brillo morado alrededor, Raven-

-Ya que conocemos a nuestros concursantes- dijo Sara mientras sonreía- comencemos con el concurso, les aremos preguntas y ustedes responderán- dijo mientras en la pantalla salia un número 1-

-Cuando los Parasprite atacaron ponyville, ¿Que pony se encargo de eliminarlos?- dijo Blaire mientras los veía- escuela Kamii- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos-

-No soy fanático de los ponys presentes- dijo Hiro mientras pensaba- pero supongo que un exterminador de plagas- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Nope- dijo Big Mac que estaba sentado a un lado del doctor cómo los directores de escena-

-Siguiente- dijo Sara mientras sonreía-

-Fuko es fan de la serie, fuko esta segura de que vio ese capítulo, fuko no lo recuerda, pero fuko cree que fue AppleJack- dijo fuko mientras se ponía seria-

-Nope- volvió a repetir Big Mac-

-Solo les queda una respuesta- dijo Blaire mientras sonreía-

-Cazzo, fue la estupida retrasada mental de rosa que esta viendo al pony azul cómo depravada sexual- dijo Lovino señalando con el casco a Pinkie Pie que, efectivamente, veía a Speed como pervertida-

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac mientras sonreía con el doctor-

-Oye lovi, como sabes eso?- dijo Ayano algo divertida con la situación-

-Cállate- dijo Lovino enojado, pero poniéndose tan rojo que su piel parecía rosa a lado de su sonrojo-

-Segunda pregunta, para el equipo de Equestria- dijo Blaire mientras sonreía- nombre del hermano de Hiro Hamada- dijo mientras Pinkie alzaba la mano efusivamente-

-Yo se, es Tadashi Hamada, murió en una explosión y sigo preguntándome por que creo al hombre malvavisco de los caza fantasmas, malvavisco- dijo Pinkie perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras se le caía la baba-

-Correcto?- dijo Sara algo asustada y preocupada por la exactitud de la respuesta de Pinkie Pie, Blaire, por el contrario, ya lo esperaba-

-Mis sensores indican que estas asustado Hiro- dijo Beymax logrando el sonrojo de Hiro-

-Cállate- dijo Hiro tratando de callar al dragón metálico con sus cascos-

-Fuko quiere darte esto- dijo fuko dándole una estrella de mar a Speed-

-Gracias, linda estrella de mar- dijo Speed algo divertido por aquella pony-

-Fuko siente que ya te ha visto antes- dijo fuko mientras lo veía detenidamente causando a Speed incomodarlo- me recuerdas al chico zombi que fuko conoció en kamii-

-Te equivocas, no conozco a nadie así- dijo Speed asustado cómo si algo pasara-

-Creo que tendremos que cancelar este especial- dijo Spike al ver que todos habían comenzado a pelear-

-Cielos- dijo Fluttershy asustada debajo de su lugar-

-Maldito idiota- gritaba Rarity mientras le lanzaba por alguna extraña razón telas a Lovino-

-Amante de la moda- grito Lovino esquivando las telas-

-Esto se salió de control- dijo AppleJack seria-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Sora dándole la razón-

Pinkie y fuko discutían algo muy extraño y Speed parecía tratar de de calmar a todos con ayuda de Raven...

-Hasta la próxima humanos- dijo el doctor Whooves antes de que se cortará de señal-

-Aun no termino- grito Pinkie pie saliendo en la pantalla, yo creo que si-

Fin... 


	13. La cita de Fluttershy

-Quien toca la puerta?- dijo Speed algo enojado por que no había dormido bien, claro que se le paso el enojo al abrir la puerta-

-Disculpa, no quería molestar- dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada-

-No Fluttershy, no tienes que disculparte- dijo Speed algo apenado por haberse enojado con Fluttershy- que es lo que se te ofrece?- dijo mientras sonreía para calmar a Fluttershy-

-Bueno, estoy algo preocupada- dijo Fluttershy mientras veía a Speed- Discord no ha venido a tomar el té- dijo mientras Speed sonreía-

-No digas más, haré que Discord deje a un lado su enojo- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- y ya tengo un plan- dijo mientras reía-

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero como se supone que traerás a Discord?- pregunto Fluttershy muy curiosa, como encontrar al señor del Caos?-

-Deja eso en mis manos- dijo Speed mientras sonreía cómo si supiera como encontrar a Discord- ahora vete a tu casa, yo iré pronto- dijo mientras le sonreía-

-De verdad harás esto por mi?- dijo Fluttershy contenta-

-Claro, somos amigos- dijo Speed mientras sonreía de manera amable-

-Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Fluttershy antes de irse-

-Ahora, Spike- dijo Speed mientras el dragón aparecía-

-Que sucede- dijo el adormilado Spike-

-Vamos a ayudar a Fluttershy, toma tus cosas- dijo Speed mientras salia corriendo-

-A donde vas?- alcanzó a gritar Spike-

-A Apple crest- dijo Speed antes de aumentar la velocidad-

En Sweet Apple crest...

-Muy bien chicas, comencemos la reunión de las Cutiemark Crusaders- dijo Applebloom mientras estaba sobre una tarima-

-AppleBloom- grito Speed desde abajo de la casa del árbol-

-Speed, que se supone que haces aquí?- grito Applebloom desde la casa club-

-Dijeron que querían sus Cutiemarks- dijo Speed llamando la atención del trío- yo les conseguiré sus Cutiemarks si me hacen un favor- les dijo mientras sonreía-

-Y que si no lo consigues?- grito Scootaloo mientras se asomaba-

-Esa es la parte interesante del trato- dijo Speed mientras suspiraba- yo les ayudare hasta que consigan sus Cutiemarks- dijo mientras las veía- tenemos un trato?- dijo Speed antes de que las tres potrancas llegarán corriendo frente a el-

-Es un trato- dijo Sweety Belle mientras las tres sonreian-

-Entonces acompañenme- dijo Speed mientras sonreía algo preocupado por su salud física y mental al estar con las CMC-

Después de un rato Speed consiguió la ayuda de Vinyl y Octavia también, sin contar que el doctor y Derpy aceptaron echar una mano, así que el equipo ya se encontraba en la casa de Fluttershy, solo era cuestión de esperar que todo saliera bien...

-Estas seguro de esto Speed?- dijo Fluttershy mientras veía como arreglaban el lugar el doctor y las CMC mientras derpy y spike cocinaban-

-Sipirili- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- dejalo todo en mis cascos- dijo mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios-

Unas horas después ya se encontraba todo listo, el señor del Caos llego justo a tiempo, gracias a que Speed lo invoco fuera de la casa...

-No veo por ningún lado a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien me invoco?- dijo Discord mirando a todas partes buscando a su invocador- pero si es la casa de Fluttershy- dijo Discord entrando a la casa y topandose con la cena y Fluttershy-

-Disculpa por la molestia Discord pero no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo- dijo Fluttershy algo apenada- podemos... Ser amigos de nuevo?- dijo Fluttershy algo tímida-

-Claro pequeña Fluttershy- dijo Discord mientras le sonreía a Fluttershy- no hueles como a que algo se quema?- dijo Discord antes de que salieran los "encargados de que todo saliera bien"-

-Se quema la casa- grito Speed con las CMC sobre su lomo-

-No fue nuestra culpa- se apresuraron a gritar las CMC-

-Tampoco fue mi culpa- dijo Derpy mientras corría-

-No fue culpa de nadie, nosotros no debimos haber dejado que ustedes se acercarán a la cocina- dijo el doctor señalando a las cuatro-

-El Doctor tiene razón- dijo Speed algo preocupado- fue culpa de nosotros- dijo refiriéndose al Doctor y a el- no debimos dejar a Derpy y a las Crusaders solas- dijo mientras reía- Perdona Fluttershy, en vez de ayudar cause un caos de proporciones épicas- dijo mientras veía la casa en llamas-

-Debo decir... Que me comienzas a agradar- dijo Discord al ver que Speed trataba de ayudar a Fluttershy- además veo que te esforzaste, eso merece reconocimiento- dijo Discord tratando de ser amable-

-Oigan, no hay razón para que esto sea un fracaso- dijo Speed mientras veía a todos con una sonrisa- si la casa esta en llamas y posiblemente Twilight me mate por esto- dijo mientras pensaba- pero aún podemos continuar con esto, no chicas?- le dijo a Octavia y Vinyl que no habían echo ruido alguno, Octavia por que estaba impresionada y Vinyl por que estaba sonriendo ante el espectáculo de la casa ardiendo en llamas-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Vinyl?- dijo Octavia mientras sonreía a su amiga-

-O si- dijo Vinyl mientras se ponía a poner algunas bocinas-

Octavia comenzó a tocar mientras Discord y Fluttershy platicaban plácidamente...

-Creo que no lo hicimos tan mal Doctor- dijo Speed mientras le sonreía-

-No, supongo que no, venga, arreglemos nuestra falla- dijo el Doctor señalando con el casco la casa medio calcinada de Fluttershy-

-Supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo Speed mientras sonreía, sin embargo sentía que lo habían estado observando-

En una parte no muy lejana...

-De verdad crees que esto funcione?- dijo Speed Blade mientras veía a su maestro-

-Por supuesto, ese pony no sabrá ni que lo golpeó, pero primero quiero medir su fuerza, pondremos el plan en marcha en cuanto Tirek falle- dijo Chaos mientras atrás de el se podía ver una cámara de suspensión temporal, cuyo interior alberga a una pony de color azul claro con el pelo rosa-

-Por cierto maestro, de que nos va a servir haber raptado a esta pony de una de las líneas temporales alternativas?- dijo Blade algo curioso-

-Muy fácil mi pequeño aprendiz, he estado experimentado en ella, le he dado un pequeño plus a su adn y ese idiota de Speed nunca dañaría a una yegua- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- y sí no nos quiere ayudar por las buenas,- dijo refiriéndose a la yegua de la cámara de suspensión temporal- tendremos que controlarla, ya logre modificar su línea de adn, no me será difícil romper su mente- dijo Chaos bastante divertido-

Volviendo a Equestria, varias horas después...

-Creo que hemos terminado- dijo Speed al ver la casa reconstruida-

-Así parece, es fascinante lo bien que trabajamos juntos- dijo El Doctor mientras sonreía-

-Ni que lo diga- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- creo que debo volver a casa o Twilight se molestara- dijo Speed antes de irse corriendo a su casa-

-Supongo que nosotros también debemos irnos Ditzy- dijo el Doctor que junto con Derpy cargaban ahora a unas dormidas Cutiemark Crusaders-

Volviendo con Speed...

-Ya llegue Twilight- dijo Speed antes de ver a una Dormida Twilight que parecia preocupada- Perdona que haga que te preocupes Twilight- dijo Speed besando la frente de Twilight y tapandola antes de irse a dormir-

Continuará...

Personajes nuevos:

Nombre: Radiance Light

Este personaje no me pertenece, ha sido amablemente prestado por Rarisweti, una usuario de Devianart... Para más información sobre Radiance Light: . /wiki/Radiance_Light

Sin más por el momento me despido 


	14. Nightmare Night

-Despierta Twilight- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- es la noche de Nightmare- dijo Speed muy feliz- podre ver a la princesa luna esta noche, estoy emocionado- dijo plantando la curiosidad en Twilight-

-Por que estas tan emocionado por conocer a la princesa luna?- dijo Twilight mientras Speed sonreía-

-Bromeas?, la princesa Luna es la mejor, es la princesa de los sueños, y es aterradora, será divertido conocer a la princesa de la noche- dijo Speed mientras sonreía muy emocionado-

-Valla Speed me sorprende tu entusiasmo a esta celebración- dijo Spike mientras reía- pero eso es de noche, aun es temprano- dijo mientras lo veía-

-Si, lo se pero aún necesito un disfraz- dijo Speed sonriendo- estoy es muy emocionante- dijo Speed mientras saltaba-

-Tranquilo Speed te conseguiremos algo- dijo Twilight divertida por la actitud de Speed-

Así el trío de la princesa Twilight se dispuso a buscar como disfrazar a Speed... Y quien mejor para el trabajo que...

-Rarity, Estas en casa?- pregunto Twilight mientras tocaba la puerta-

-Claro querida, haciendo los disfraces de las Crusaders- dijo Rarity mientras abría la puerta-

-Hola Speed- dijeron las potrancas al ver a su maestro- cómo a estado nuestro maestro?- dijo Scootaloo divertida-

-Bien niñas- dijo Speed sonriendo-

-Maestro?- pregunto Twilight mientras lo veía con una sonrisa-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Speed algo nervioso-

-El prometió ayudarnos a obtener nuestras Cutiemarks- dijo Sweety Belle sonriendo-

-Pero hoy vine por un disfraz- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Eso es obvio querido, es tu primera noche de Nightmare, no es verdad?- dijo Rarity haciendo que Speed sonriera apagadamente-

-Si, me gustaría conocer a la princesa luna- dijo Speed volviendo a emocionarse- aun que no tengo nada aún- dijo mientras pensaba-

-De eso me encargo yo querido- dijo Rarity mientras veía a Speed y le tomaba las medidas-

Las horas pasaban y Speed y Rarity no lograban estar de acuerdo...

-Ya establecimos que lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo es en no estar de acuerdo- dijo Speed cansado de no poder congeniar con Rarity a la hora de hacer un disfraz-

-Bueno, supongo que debemos pensar en algo más productivo- dijo Rarity algo nerviosa-

-Lo tengo- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía- esperen aquí- dijo mientras salia-

Twilight regreso a los 10 minutos con una hoja y y un lápiz...

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Twilight que dibujaba algo- que les parece esto- dijo Twilight mostrando un boceto de Speed con una sudadera azul con su Cutiemark marcada en el lomo que le cubría parte del rostro con una especie de antepasados adherido a la capucha- al principio pensé en uno parecido a cuando fuimos las power ponys, pero me pareció más interesante así- dijo Twilight mientras sonreía algo divertida-

-Me gusta- dijo Speed que le parecía vagamente familiar aquel atuendo, pero seguramente era su imaginación, o no?-

-A mi también me gusta- dijo Rarity al ver que aparte aquella sudadera parecía combinar con Speed-

-Bueno, entonces vamos a hacerlo- dijo Speed sonriendo por que al fin tenia un disfraz con el cual conocer a la princesa luna-

Después de unas horas Speed ya estaba vestido y listo para la noche de Nightmare... Aun que Speed había echo unos cambios al disfraz, entre éstos cambios Twilight cambio el color de Speed, poniéndolo un azul más oscuro, la Cutiemark del traje y de su lomo fueron modificados por Twilight, dejando un trueno sin ninguna E, sus ojos se volvieron azules y su melena rubia...

-Este hechizo durará solo durante la noche de Nightmare Speed- dijo Twilight mientras le sonreía- pero aun no entiendo por qué quieres pasar desapercibido- dijo Twilight mientras suspiraba-

-Bueno, es un pequeño gusto que me quiero dar Twilight- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- además, quiero ver si algún pony me reconoce- dijo mientras ponys una cara misteriosa- entonces salgamos a asustar algunos ponys- dijo Speed mientras ponía una cara de querer hacer travesuras-

La noche de Nightmare había llegado, pero nadie se esperaba lo que está apunto de pasar...

-Bueno, esta noche de Nightmare pinta bien, pero no he visto a Speed en ningún lado- dijo AppleJack sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta frente a su hermana Applebloom, AppleJack estaba disfrazada de perro por culpa de una apuesta que tuvieron Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, claro que las dos anteriores no se esperaban que si se disfrazara de su mascota winnona-

-Sabes, no es tan malo como pensaba al principio- dijo Rainbow Dash que estaba disfrazada de Pinkie pie, parte de la apuesta-

-Si, esto es divertido- dijo Pinkie pie disfrazada de Rainbow Dash mientras volaba con unas alas mecánicas-

-Pinkie se toma las cosas muy literales- dijo AppleJack mientras la veía-

-Eso parece- dijo Rainbow Dash que se cuestionaba de donde sacaba tantos inventos Pinkie-

-Pensé que la física del vuelo para los no alados era imposible- dijo Speed que acababa de llegar- Esas alas son impresionantes- dijo causando el asombro de sus amigas que no lo habían reconocido-

-Yo las construí- dijo Pinkie sonriendo-

-Eso es impresionante Pinkie Pie, tus padres deberían estar orgullosos- dijo Speed mientras sonreía-

-Sabes mi nombre- dijo Pinkie pie sonriendo-

-Pinkie pie, tus padres son Igneus Rock y Cloudy Quartz, tienes tres hermanas, Limstone pie, Marble pie y mi favorita Maud pie- dijo Speed dejando con la boca abierta a las tres- tienes parentesco con AppleJack, un hermano y una hermana, Big Mac y Applebloom, la abuela Smith y vive en Sweet Apple crest, Pinkie vive en Sugar Corner y nació en una granja de rocas- dijo Speed logrando asombrarlas más- Rainbow Dash nadie conoce a su familia, tiene una hermana adoptiva, Scootaloo, sus mascotas son un caimán, un perro y una tortuga respectivamente- dijo antes de distraerse- comida- dijo alejándose del lugar sin ninguna prisa-

-Ese pony es raro, es más, nunca lo había visto por aquí- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras lo veía sorprendida-

-Ese pony me parece realmente familiar- dijo AppleJack mientras lo veía también-

-A mi me pareció simpático- dijo Pinkie pie con su sonrisa de siempre-

-Es un buen amigo mio- dijo la princesa luna que estaba llegando- yo le llamo Thunder Night- dijo la princesa luna como si ya supiera quien era Speed-

Mientras con nuestro héroe...

-Esto es emocionante- dijo al ver que ningún pony lo reconocía- algo no anda bien- dijo Speed al sentir una presencia- la princesa- dijo mientras buscaba por todas partes a la princesa, algo le decía que debía encontrarla-

Mientras en el bosque everfree...

-Ahora mi pequeña creación- dijo Chaos refiriéndose a Radiance Light- quiero que vallas y acabes con la princesa y esa plaga que llaman Speed Blue- dijo mientras se reía-

Chaos había echo algo que incluso para villanos cómo el rey sombra seria terrible, había usado adn de Speed para modificar a Radiance, sin embargo ella no era capaz de soportar los cambios de talento de Speed, así que le poso una especie de máscara que obligaba a su cuerpo a obedecerá y soportar el cambio, pero Radiance desgastaba su cuerpo y perdía la vida poco a poco, solo una mente retorcida seria tan cruel, sin embargo el adn no era eterno, pues al ser de otra dimensión, la sangre de Radiance comenzaba a eliminarla, por lo cual debían hacer el trabajo rápido... Chaos esperaba destruir a Speed... Radiance sin poder hablar, pues estaba inconsciente, corrió a atacar a la princesa luna, pero fue parada rápidamente al llegar frente a luna...

-Esta bien princesa?- pregunto Speed que paraba con su cabeza la patada delantera de Radiance-

-Thunder, algo no anda bien con esa yegua- dijo luna llamando la atención de Speed que de inmediato noto que Radiance tenia una especie máscara que sólo dejaba ver los ojos rojos como sangre, fue cuando lo noto-

-Chaos- dijo antes de ser lanzado varios metros por Radiance Light-

-Esto si que a dolido- dijo Speed mientras sonreía de forma siniestra- pero eso no es suficiente, te quitaré esa máscara- grito mientras corría contra ella, pero Radiance se movió y el al no querer lastimar a una inocente se detuvo para recibir una patada que lo devolvió a donde Estaba- pega más duro que Chaos- dijo antes de volver a la carrera y tener el mismo resultado- ya me dolió- grito Speed algo adolorido- (supongo que no tengo otra opción)- pensó antes de huir corriendo del lugar, cuando un meteorito de color violeta se precipitó contra Radiance, quien lo esquivo- ya había visto tu fuerza de lejos, pero esos reflejos son impresionantes- ahora no tenia traje alguno, pero su piel era morada y tenia los ojos blancos, tenia un escudo extraño donde debería ir la Cutiemark, además de que venía volando-

-Un Pony terrestre capaz de volar?- dijo Rainbow Dash algo confundida-

-Si, todos se confunden al principio, me llamo Violet Lantern- dijo mientras sonreía antes de ser embestido por Radiance-

-Creo que a esta pony le hace falta dormir un poco- dijo apareciendo un martillo violeta con el cual golpeó a Radiance mandandola a volar, pero eso no la detuvo- Debo destruir esa máscara- grito tratando de pensar en algo- lo ten...- dijo antes de ser golpeado por Radiance, la cual lo había echo destruir gran parte del festejo de Nightmare, incluso la vieja estatua de Nightmare Moon-

Radiance estaba golpeando a Speed el cual ya había comenzado a sangrar pero seguía sonriendo...

-Por que sonríes tanto- grito la yegua sin dejar de golpear a Violet Lantern-

-Por que estas cansada- dijo débil y herido- ahora puedo hacer esto- dijo tomando a a Radiance con lo que Twilight reconoció y llamo Mano y con otra exactamente igual echas de energía morada, le quito la máscara a Radiance, la cual se desmayo- lo hice- dijo Speed que estaba muy débil antes de desaparecer en una luz violeta-

-Eso ha sido impresionante Speed- pensó la princesa luna con sonrisa- cómo esta la yegua- pregunto a la princesa Twilight-

-Esta bien, pero es extraño, por que parece que la máscara no es lo único raro en ella- dijo Twilight viendo que tenia un círculo blanco en el lugar de la Cutiemark- es como si le hubieran arrancado su talento especial- dijo Twilight mientras la veía-

-La dejo en tus manos princesa Twilight, debo informar de esto a mi hermana- dijo Luna mientras se iba-

-Parece que esta celebración de Nightmare Night fue un desastre- dijo Rarity mientras suspiraba-

-Bromean, fue asombrosa- dijo Spike que estaba feliz- vieron como Violet Lantern peleó con esa pony?, fue la mejor noche de Nightmare- dijo saltando-

-Eso es cierto no me había entretenido tanto en años- dijo Rainbow Dash divertida- fue 20% asombroso- dijo mientras las Cutiemark Crusaders afirmaban con la cabeza-

-Supongo, me la llevare al castillo- dijo Twilight cargando a Radiance Light- Ustedes diviértase- dijo antes de irse volando-

Mientras...

-Parece que el plan fallo- dijo el otro sujeto mientras sonreía-

-No te preocupes Blade, ya es hora de enviar a Tirek- dijo Chaos con una sonrisa macabra- y tal vez buscar un nuevo peón en el multiverso- dijo riendo-

Con Speed...

-Que dolor- decía Speed mientras el Doctor le curaba las heridas-

-Es sumamente fascinante- dijo viendo el anillo violeta que Speed uso para convertirse en Violet Lantern- un anillo de poder- dijo mientras sonreía- pero ese traje es de energía?- pregunto del traje morado-

-No es un traje, es mi piel que cambia de color- dijo Speed algo menos adolorido puesto que estaban suturadas sus heridas- me estaba dando una paliza- dijo antes de Twilight entrará- hola Twilight- dijo Speed con una sonrisa-

-Bueno Speed debo volver con Derpy, cuidate, princesa Twilight- dijo reverenciando antes de irse-

-Veo que trajiste a nuestra amiga- dije Speed una vez que se fue el Doctor-

-Violet Lantern?- dijo Twilight curiosa y algo divertida- y por que la princesa te llamo Thunder- dijo mientras le veía-

-Larga historia- dijo Speed lastimado- alguna vez la vi en sueños- dijo refiriéndose a la princesa- y yo era conocido como el superheroe Thunder Night- dijo algo cansado- pero tuve muchos nombres... Yegua bienhechora- dijo Speed sonriendo antes de caer dormido-

-Eres un poní con habilidades fuera de este mundo Speed- dijo Twilight subiéndolo con su magia a dormir- descansa héroe- dijo antes de irse a dormir también-

Más tarde...

-Que cansado- dijo Spike llegando a dormir-

-Descansen mientras puedan, por que los destruire- dijo un Zalgo viéndolos a lo lejos-

Continuará...

Perdonen, especial de Nightmare Night atrasado por problemas... 


	15. Peleando con viejos amigos

En la biblioteca de Twilight un Speed entusiasmado estaba desayunando alegremente...

-¿Por que estas tan feliz hoy Speed?- preguntó el joven dragón a su amigo-

-Lo que pasa es que...- dijo Speed con la boca llena, cosa que no le agradaba a Twilight-

-Speed, no hables con la boca llena- le dijo mientras lo veía de forma seria-

Speed afirmo con la cabeza antes de tragar fuertemente...

-Disculpa Twilight, es que tengo que ayudar a las Cutimark Crusaders con sus Cutimark- dijo alfin Speed que sonreia algo apenado-

-A es cierto, algo habias comentado en la noche de Nightmare- dijo Twilight que sonreia-

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo Speed antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca-

-Suerte Speed- grito Twilight mientras sonreia-

-Sabes Twilight, tu serias buena mamá- respondió Spike sonriendo- me criaste a mi después de todo- dijo Spike mientras caminaba lejos de Twilight- voy a ver a la pony que trajo Speed hace 5 meses- dijo spike mientras comenzaba a subir a las habitaciones-

Twilight solo se limito a sonreír, mientras en la granja Apple...

-¿Donde estará AppleBloom y sus amigas?- preguntaba AppleJack que se veía preocupada- les dije que no fueran a investigar en aquella jungla tan extraña- dijo mientras suspiraba-

-Hola AppleJack- dijo Speed algo sonrojado-

-Hola Speed, que haces aquí?- dijo AppleJack evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran-

-Bueno, venia buscar a AppleBloom y sus amigas- dijo Speed buscando con la mirada-

-Así que AppleBloom hablo de ti todo este tiempo- dijo AppleJack mientras veía a Speed que seguía buscando a las CMC-

-Supongo- dijo Speed con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados-

AppleJack solo se sonrojo y volvió a apartar la mirada...

-Por cierto, no has visto a ese trío verdad?- pregunto Speed que desconocia la existencia de aquella selva-

-Si, hace una semana una selva apareció en lugar de uno de nuestros huertos de manzana- dijo AppleJack que aún no veía a Speed a los ojos-

-Una selva dices?- dijo Speed que le sonaba de algo lo que decía AppleJack-

-Si, quise explorarla un poco, pero lo único que encontré fue una pila de plátanos con un viejo cartel de madera roto y viejo- dijo AppleJack causando le un miedo terrible a nuestro heroe- te sucede algo Speed?- dijo realmente preocupada por su amigo-

-Bueno, yo- dijo Speed un poco pálido-

-Ahhh!- se escucho el grito de las Cutimark Crusaders que venían corriendo-

-Que es lo que les pasa?- preguntó AppleJack algo preocupada-

-Kongs- dijo Speed al ver al enorme gorila de corbata y al pequeño chimpancé de gorra y camisa, ambos se veían enojados- qué hicieron?- pregunto Speed al duo algo nervioso y enojado-

-Solo tomamos unas bananas- dijo AppleBloom causando un mini infarto a Speed-

-Cuantas?- pregunto Speed-

-unos tres- dijo Sweety Belle algo nerviosa-

-Racimos- agrego Scootaloo al problema-

-Solo por eso están enojados?- preguntó AppleJack caminando hacia los enojados Kong-

-Espera AppleJack- dijo Speed algo preocupado-

El mayor de los Kong lanzó un golpe contra AppleJack, golpe que Speed recibió en su lugar disminuyendo la fuerza del golpe con su velocidad, el mayor de los Kong solo retrocedido, pero Speed salio volando varios metros con una herida en su cabeza por el poderoso golpe del gran DK...

-Speed- dijo AppleJack al ver lo que hizo Speed- estas bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba a el-

-Si, estoy bien, ese golpe debió matarme, pero mi velocidad lo disminuyó mucho- dijo Speed que se veía cansado por el golpe- recuerdas los que destruyeron ponyville?- dijo Speed a AppleJack que lo veía preocupada-

-Algo de eso me contó Rainbow Dash- dijo AppleJack mientras lo veía- un grupo de seres muy veloces que destruyeron todo como cartón- dijo al fin mientras Speed se tambaleaba un poco-

-Eso solo sería una rabieta de este par, los Kong destruirian toda ponyville en segundos- dijo Speed mientras los veía- el gorila es Donkey Kong, el es claramente la fuerza bruta, su inteligencia oscila la de Rainbow Dash- dijo mientras lo veía que cargaba otro golpe-

-No es muy listo- dijo AppleJack sonriendo-

-Pero su hermano me preocupa, el es el cerebro, su nombre es Diddy Kong, y su inteligencia se asemeja a la de Twilight- dijo Speed mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su casco- esas cosas de madera son sus cacahuetolas, son armas algo diferentes y sus barriles le permiten volar- dijo mientras sonreia-

-Como sabes todo eso?- dijo AppleJack con curiosidad-

-Por que soliamos ser amigos- dijo Speed que veía con tristeza a los furiosos Kong- pero ellos se ciegan si de bananas se trata- dijo al fin mientras suspiraba- abra que hacerlos entender a golpes- dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear nuestro debilitado héroe-

-Estas muy débil Speed- dijo AppleJack a su amigo-

-No podrás vencer a los Kong tu sola- dijo Speed que estaba chocando miradas con Diddy Kong- ahora ya- grito Speed antes de ser embestido por Diddy Kong con rumbo a la parte oeste de los huertos de la familia Apple-

-Supongo entonces que tu pelea es conmigo- dijo AppleJack al enorme gorila frente a ella-

Donkey solo se limito a sonreír antes de lanzarse contra AppleJack, pero esta fue mas rápida y con un golpe de los cascos traseros mando a volar a DK para ir tras el después... AppleJack volvió a golpear a DK, no le estaba dando respiro al gorila, este tampoco era muy listo y el golpe que paro Speed lo había cansado, por lo cual cayo con facilidad...

-Espero que Speed no este en problemas- dijo AppleJack al escuchar una explosión-

Speed no la estaba pasando nada bien, Diddy lo estaba acribillando con la cacahuetola, al poder volar y Speed cansado, le costaba trabajo alcanzarlo, Speed repentinamente recupero energías y parecía haber aumentado su poder, sus ojos otra vez se veían como aquella vez en ponyville cuando peleo contra Boshy...

-Diddy, tu me has obligado- dijo Speed antes de desaparecer, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso-

El pequeño simio estaba confundido, antes de ser embestido a máxima velocidad por Speed Blue, cuando Speed fue a ver a Diddy, este estaba fuera de combate, Speed lo tomo en su lomo y regreso a donde estaban las CMC...

-Por que lo traes contigo- dijo AppleJack al ver a Speed cojeando de la pata izquierda delantera, con una voz que tenia enojo y preocupación-

-Estoy seguro que los Kong son buenos, fuimos amigos después de todo- dijo Speed que seguía perdiendo sangre y casi no tenia fuerzas-

En ese momento llego un DK mas calmado, era como si aquélla pelea lo hubiera relajado...

-Hola viejo amigo- dijo Speed mientras se acercaba a el-

Donkey solo parecia sonreír, tomo a Diddy y abrazo a Speed como si no hubiera pasado nada...

-Adios amigos- dijo Speed mientras sonreia, donkey dijo algo en su idioma que hizo sonrojar a Speed- eso ya lo se, no necesito ayuda para verlo- dijo mientras veía de reojo a AppleJack-

Los Kong volvieron a la jungla la cual desapareció tan misteriosa como había llegado, Speed al fin se desplomo por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre...

-Speed- dijo AppleJack preocupada por su amigo-

Después de varias horas, Speed comenzaba a despertar, le dolia gran parte del cuerpo, y tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible...

-Ay mi cabeza- se quejo Speed sin darse cuenta que AppleJack estaba dormida a un lado del sofá donde habían acostado a Speed-

-Sucede algo?- dijo AppleJack algo exaltada, tenia ojeras y parecía no haber dormido mucho-

-No nada- dijo Speed antes de volver a dormir aguantando el dolor, después de todo, para Speed, sus amigas son primero, ya luego le inventaria una excusa a Twilight-

La noche paso de lo mas normal pero...

-Te dije que era buena idea seguir a los Kong, si destruimos este lugar seguro que Zalgo nos recompensa- dijo una sombra de pony pequeña y Tosca, con una especie de boina-

-Buena idea- dijo una sombra de pony mucho mas alta que la anterior, delgada y también usaba boina-

Continuará...


	16. Un día especial

En la granja Apple, la familia había salido a cumplir sus tareas, sin embargo, AppleJack se había quedado para cuidar de Speed el cual le había salvado la vida el dia anterior...

-Te juro que estoy bien AppleJack- decía el nervioso Speed ante los cuidados excesivos de su amiga-

-Tal vez exagero un poco, pero fue mi culpa que hayas quedado tan mal- dijo AppleJack que realmente se sentía culpable, pero esa no era la verdadera razón de que lo cuidara tanto-

-Hey no te culpes, yo debí haber corrido mas rápido, así el golpe de Donky no me hubiera lastimado tanto- dijo Speed mientras traba de sonreír, pero le costaba trabajo por el dolor-

-Ya que estamos solos, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo AppleJack algo nerviosa-

-Claro AppleJack, con confianza- dijo Speed que comía una Manzana-

-Como conoces a esos primates- dijo AppleJack con curiosidad- si no te molesta, claro- dijo AppleJack mientras veía a Speed-

-Bueno..-dijo Speed acomodando su sombrero para que cubriera la cicatriz del golpe de DK- realmente no es algo que quiera recordar, pero si lo quieres saber- dijo Speed con una sonrisa- todo comienza conmigo y un vejo amigo, antes de conseguir nuestras Cutiemarks- dijo mientras comenzaba a contar su pasado-

Varios años atrás...

-Esto no es buena idea Speed- dijo un pequeño potro azul celeste de pelo café chocolate- que pasa si Light y ThunderLove nos descubren?- cuestiono asustado al estar en la selva ilusoria-

-Esos vejestorios no podrían ni alcanzarnos Mega- dijo el potro azul cielo con crin azabache mejor conocido como Speed Blue-

-Eso espero- dijo Mega muy asustado por la selva-

-Vamos, Mega, no me diras que te da miedo unos arboles- dijo viendo a su amigo que se puso pálido en segundos- por que se puso oscuro derrepente?- pregunto antes de ver la cabeza del gorila observandolo- ahora lo comprendo- dijo antes de correr al lado de su petrificado amigo mega para abrazarlo-

Presente...

-Después de eso el viejo cranky Kong y Diddy nos encontraron- dijo Speed de forma seria- y nos devolvieron con nuestros maestros, desde entonces soliamos visitarlos- le afirmó a AppleJack-

-Bastante corta esa historia- dijo AppleJack mientras veía a su amigo-

-Si, como sea, debo irme- dijo Speed apunto de irse, pero al llegar a la puerta- hoy estarás con la abuela Smith supongo- dijo mientras se detenia en la puerta-

-Si, pasare tiempo con ella- dijo AppleJack algo confundida por la pregunta-

-Ya veo, nos vemos AppleJack- dijo Speed entusiasmado-

Speed se fue con rumbo a su casa y al llegar...

-Hola Spike, esta todo listo?- le preguntó al dragón-

-Claro, con la ayuda de Radiance Light- respondió el pequeño dragón junto a Radiance Light-

-No fuer nada, he vivido con ustedes por un tiempo, en algo debía ayudar- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Gracias- dijo Speed con una cálida sonrisa que logro sonrojararla- ahora voy a poner la fase 2 en marcha- esto último lo dijo antes de partir-

Speed fue a la boutique de Rarity corriendo...

-Speed?- dijo Sweety Bellle a su maestro-

-Fase 2 Sweety- le dijo, a lo que potranca entendió y con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta, asegurándose de que Rarity no la viera-

-Quien era Sweety?- pregunto su hermana mayor-

-Nadie- dijo ella muy tranquila volviendo con su mamá-

Mientras, Speed ya estaba debajo de Cloudsdale...

-Scootaloo- grito Speed mientras esta salia- fase 2- dijo antes de salir corriendo-

-Okey- dijo Scootaloo pensando como hacerlo-

Mientras Speed llego a la granja Apple, asegurándose de no ser visto por AppleJack...

-Muy AppleBloom, Big Mac están listos?- pregunto Speed al duo-

-Eyup- Respondió Big Mac-

-Entonces fase 2 en marcha- dijo Speed corriendo lejos-

En el centro de ponyville todos veían raro a los tres sujetos que estaban ahí, pues todos sabían quienes eran, pero estos traian gabardinas cafes y gorros, junto a unos lentes negros...

-Traje el paquete- dijo Speed entregando un helado de zanahorias a Angel y una jara con chocolate a Discord, este ultimo le dio un maletín a cambio a Speed- Fase 2 activa- dijo como si antes no parecieran terroristas ahora si lograron asustar a los ponis a su alrededor-

-Dejalo en nuestras patas- dijo el dios del Caos mientras se iba del lugar con Angel-

Speed dejo igual de misterioso el lugar y luego echo a correr ya sin la gabardina, se le hacia de noche y le faltaba solo dos cosas por hacer...

-Hola Speed- dijo el pony frente a el-

-Hola Señor Igneus- dijo el al serio poni al cual tenia la impresion de no caer bien, debido a una cena que tuvo con la familia de Pinkie pie solo para hacer feliz a su amiga, una de las razón por las que AppleJack seguía enojada y el no sabe-

-Ya se que es lo que quieres Speed...- pero antes de que Igneus Rock pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, Speed decidió hablar-

-Se que no le caigo bien, y que cree que de alguna forma soy mala influencia para Pinkie, pero se equivoca, si tenemos algo en común, usted y yo señor, somos ponis de familia, y ambos queremos la felicidad de Pinkie Pie, por que ella y el resto de sus amigas, son mi familia- dijo Speed mientras lo veia- solo quiero hacer algo especial por Pinkie, últimamente esta muy ocupada y pensé que una fiesta con su madre, hermanas y sus amigas le haría bien- dijo Speed a lo que Igneus logro esbozar una leve sonrisa-

-Malinterpretaste las cosas chico- dijo el papá de Pinkie mientras lo veia- no creo que seas una mala influencia, al contrario, me alegra saber que Pinkie Pie tiene amigos que se preocupan tanto por ella- esto ultimo hizo sonreír a Speed- es solo que eres especial para ella y eso me asusta- finalizó confundiendo a Speed- algun día lo entenderas, al final todo se logra comprender- esto ultimo parecia un dicho- Ellas ya van en camino, no te preocupes- dijo mientras Speed sonreia mas-

-Eso es genial, Pinkie estará tan feliz- finalizó antes de salir corriendo-

-Ahora entiendo por que le gusta a mi hija- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Mientras nuestro héroe volvia a ponyville...

-Bien, solo faltan las chicas- dijo Speed al ver a las familias de sus amigas ahí-

No tardo mucho para que las mane 6 llegaran al lugar sorprendidas, incluso ahí estaban muchos de los animales de Fluttershy

-Que es esto?- pregunto sorprendida Twilight a su amigo-

-Me encarge de reunir a sus familias, tu mamá no pudo venir, pero Spike quiere decirte algo- dijo Speed mientras se hacia a unlafoy veía a todas sus amigas entusiasmadas- supongo que me trabajo aquí termino- dijo antes de irse sin ser visto-

-Y Speed?- pregunto AppleJack al notar la ausencia del velocista-

Mientras nuestro héroe había ido a una pequeños casa a las afueras de equestria...

-Okey- dijo el tocando la puerta nervioso-

En la puerta se asomaba una pony de color celeste, con la crin rojiza larga y ojos de un color café, con un chaleco y botas para el agua...

-Pero si es...- dijo la pony con una sonrisa-

-Hola Mamá- dijo Speed mientras sonreia-

-Pasa Speed- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Speed paso con gusto y le contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese día...

-Valla, parece que eres popular entre las chicas- dijo la madre de Speed riendo-

-No, solo somos amigos- dijo el riendo nervioso y sonrojado-

-Y que me dices de esa AppleJack?- pregunto viendo la reacción de Speed-

-Es una gran pony, pero estoy seguro de que no saldria conmigo- dijo Speed antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho- no quise decir que me gusta, lo que pasa es que ella es...- dijo rojo y nervioso- tal vez si me gusta un poco- dijo Speed desviando la mirada muy sonrojado- es tarde, debo irme o Twilight se preocupara- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

-Ten cuidado, el podría querer usarla contra ti- dijo la mamá de Speed a lo que el solo penso-

-Lo se, no dejare que toque a AppleJack mamá- dijo mientras salia- ni a ninguna de laespecial- dijo decidido antes de irse-

-Suerte- dijo ella antes volver a la casa-

De vuelta en ponyville las mamás de las mane6 habían vuelto a sus casas, solo estaban Twilight, Spike y Radiance Light...

-Volví Twilight- dijo Speed a su amiga-

-Me alegro, ponyville ya no es segura de noche, ya deberías saberlo- dijo ella muy preocupada-

-Estoy bien, ten- dijo Speed entregando le un libro de hechizos a Twilight- feliz día Twilight, gracias por cuidar de mi y dejarme vivir aqui- dijo Speed a Twilight-

-De nada Speed- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Ahora voy a dormir- dijo Speed mientras se iba a dormir- buenas noches Light, Twilight, Spike- dijo mientras se iba a dormir-

Continuara...

Un pequeño especial... 


	17. Dulces problemas

Era una mañana normal en ponyville, nuestro héroe se dirigía a Sugar Cube corner para visitar a su amiga Pinkie Pie, pues ya había pasado un tiempo de la última vez que algo extraño atacó ponyville...

-Hola Pinkie- Saludo al ver a su amiga cuidando a los bebés Cake-

-Hola Speed- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa-

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mientras la pony terrestre lo veía-

-Si, un poco- dijo ella de forma divertida, pues realmente no la necesitaba, pero quería tiempo con el velocista-

-Que hay de nuevo Pound Cake- le dijo al pequeño pegaso que sólo se rió-

-Valle Speed no pensé que fueras bueno con los niños- dijo Pinkie divertida-

-No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que estén tranquilos- respondió el de la misma forma, logrando sonrojar a Pinkie-

En ese momento ambos fueron golpeados por algo...

-Pero que?- dijo Pinkie al ver a los pequeños Cake ser reparados por un pony rechoncho amarillo y uno delgado y alto de color morado, ambos con boinas de su respectivo color, con unos bigotes muy extraños-

-Los hermanos Wario! Ustedes no pertenecen aqui- dijo Speed enojado-

-Wajaja, Thunderlove esta muy lejos y tu solo eres un pony- dijo Wario riendo- Zalgo estará complacido si te derrotamos y tendrás que pelear si quieres a estos potros de vuelta- dijo antes de salir de Sugar Cube corner-

-Pinkie, ve tras el morado, el tiene a Pumpkin- le dijo a lo que Pinkie fue sin resongar- yo voy por Pound Cake- esto último lo dijo antes de ir tras Wario-

Pinkie Pie vs Waluigi

-Devuelve me a esa pegaso- gritaba Pinkie mientras lo perseguía por la ciudad-

-Está maldita pony rosa jamás se rinde?- se preguntó Waluigi mientras sacaba un power up de helicóptero- adiós- dijo el villano que creyó haber ganado-

-Hice una Pinkie promesa- grito casi poseída antes de golpear con un martillo en la cara a Waluigi azotándolo en la tierra y cayendo ella despacio con Pumpkin- y yo jamás rompo una Pinkie promesa- dijo antes de irse saltando-

-No puedo creer que me venciera un pony para niñas- dijo Waluigi en el suelo sangrando- este estupido cuerpo de pony tiene la culpa- concluyó viendo el cielo

Speed vs Wario

Mientras nuestro héroe estaba en problemas pues Wario era más fuerte que su hermano...

-Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentas- dijo Wario antes de de golpear a Speed con los cascos traseros mandándolo a volar varios metros en el bosque- acabemos con esto- apunto de quemar a Speed pero hizo combustión sólo-

-Llegue tarde a la fiesta?- pregunto Daxter a su amigo-

-No, llegaste a tiempo- dijo Speed antes de embestir a Wario-

-Estúpidos ponys- dijo Wario mordiendo un ajo-

-Demonios es Súper Wario- dijo Speed mientras lo veia-

-tengo un plan... Primero tu- dijo Daxter mientras le susurraba en la oreja-

-Buen plan- dijo Speed con una sonrisa- oye Wario- grito Speed al gordo pony con traje de héroe-

Wario voló contra Speed con la boca abierta...

-Ahora- dijo Speed mientras Daxter le lanzaba insecticida en la boca- comete esto Goldo- dijo Speed como burla invocando a Dulces recuerdos- Fire- grito mientras le explotaba la boca a Wario mandándolo a volar por varios arboles-

-Como?, un pony para niñas me venció- decía el antihéroe derrotado, mientras Pound Cake sólo se reia-

-Eso es por que soy el rey- dijo Speed mientras sus ojos tenían esa E que apareció contra Boshy y contra los Kong- vamos Pound Cake- dijo mientras se llevaba al bebé de ahí-

De vuelta en Sugar Cube corner nuestros héroes estaban agotados...

-Eso fue interesante no Speed?- dijo Pinkie que no había usado mucha energía, pero se sentía cansada- creo que voy a descansar aqui- dijo antes de caer al suelo-

-Te acompañó Pinkie- dijo Speed antes de caer también aún lado de Pinkie, ya que este último uso la energía de Pinkie para poder activar involuntariamente el modo Golden-

Varias horas después...

-Pinkie, ta volvimos- dijo el señor Cake, pero se limitó a sonreír al ver la escena de Speed y Pinkie abrazados con una sonrisa y los bebés Cake en medio del abrazo en pleno suelo de Sugar Cube Corner-

-Será mejor dejarlos dormir- dijo la señora Cake mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado a los bebés-

-Tienes razón, no siempre se les ve a ese par tan tranquilo- dijo el señor Cake saliendo junto a la señora Cake para cerrar y dejar al dúo disfrutar de su mundo de sueños-

Continuara... 


	18. Tirek y la visión de Speed

Era un día normal, excepto por que Speed y compañía estaba con rumbo a un evento importante al que la princesa Twilight debía asistir...

-Increíble, el reino de cristal es fascinante- decía Speed muy emocionado mientras se dirigían al castillo-

-Tranquilo Speed otro día te traeré a que veas el reino de cristal- decía Twilight mientras sonreía-

-No estarás muy ocupada con tu papel de princesa?- pregunto AppelJack a la princesa mientras llegaban al castillo-

-No lo creo, pero si se diera el caso, siempre puedo enviarlo contigo AppleJack- dijo Twilight sin dejar de sonreír esperando la reacción de su amiga-

-Claro, enviarlo conmigo es un mejor...- dijo AppleJack cayendo en cuenta tarde de las intenciones de Twilight- heeee, pero si Fluttershy es la que más tiempo libre tiene de las seis- dijo ella sonrojada por aquello- no deberías pensar por los demás, Speed sabe hablar solo- dijo tratando de defenderse sin dejar de tener su sonrojo-

-Yo no escuché que Speed se quejara querida- dijo Rarity riendo por lo bajo-

AppleJack se limitó a ver a Speed de reojo, el cual tenía una sonrisa estúpida y estaba sonrojado, logrando sonrojarse mas de lo usual...

-Como sea, para que te querían aquí las princesas Twilight?- dijo el sonrojado Speed cambiando el tema-

-Para saludar a los dignatarios- dijo Twilight mientras se paraba en el balcón-

Twilight se limitó a bajar la bandera, sonreír y saludar desde las alturas a los dignatarios...

-Eso fue todo?, eso era la importante?- dijo Speed antes de ser pateado por AppleJack- digo, eso fue sumamente importante Twilight- dijo Speed nervioso al ver la tristeza reflejada en Twilight-

Todos regresaron a casa a excepción de Twilight que se quedó, sin embargo Speed se sentía mal...

-Espero que Twilight este bien- dijo Speed con algo de tristeza-

-Tranquilo, hablamos de Twilight, ella sabe que es importante- dijo Spike tratando de calmar a su amigo-

-No es lo que me preocupa Spike- dijo Speed pues sabia que a pesar de todo Twilight seguía siendo una princesa muy joven, temia que se sintiera insegura de su papel en equestria-

A la mañana siguiente Speed no había dormido bien, no precisamente por Twilight, si no por que había sentido toda la noche un desequilibrio mágico que no lo dejaba dormir y eso lo tenía con los pelos de punta...

-Te refieres a Discord, Discord?- dijo AppleJack ante una conversación que Speed no entendía del todo, pues se estaba manteniendo de pie con algo de esfuerzo-

-A mi no me parece tan raro, de echo, puede ser muy servicial- dijo Fluttershy ante la mirada de sus amigas-

-Se a lo que sea, es una buena idea- dijo Speed antes de caer dormido- donde estoy?- pregunto al despertar en el árbol de la armonía con todas sus amigas que tenían un objeto-

-Es el árbol de la armonía- dijo Twilight a Speed que tenía una cara que Twilight nunca había visto como si odiara al arbol-

-Asi que tu eres el árbol de la armonía- dijo Speed mientras las mane6 se concentraban en el cofre- tengo mucho que preguntarte- decía el pony mientras lo veía, pero esto no duro-

-Speed- dijo Twilight llamando la atención del velocista- la princesa Celestia quiere que me acompañes al castillo- ante esto, Speed dio una última mirada al árbol y afirmó con la cabeza-

Una vez en el castillo, la princesa Celestia le informó de la situación a Twilight, y Speed se dispuso a hablar...

-Entiendo por que Twilight esta aquí, pero que hago yo aquí?- pregunto Speed a las princesas que lo veian-

-Tirek no vino solo- dijo la princesa Luna mostrándole a Speed un ejército de seres oscuros que Speed, Luna y Celestia conocían bien-

-Sincorazones- dijo Speed con algo de miedo- mamá- susurro para si preocupado por su madre- que esperan que yo haga?- pregunto el aturdido Speed-

-Bueno, esperábamos que protegieras a la princesa Twilight - dijo la princesa Candace-

-Pero ahora debo irme, ahí alguien que me necesita- dijo mientras las veía- volveré tan pronto como pueda- se disponía a irse nuestro héroe-

-Espera- dijo la princesa Luna mientras le daba unos googles verdes y un paliacate azul- tu velocidad se ve reducida debido al daño colateral que sufren tus ojos, si usas los googles estos evitar que al correr te lastimes los ojos- dijo la princesa de forma calmada- el paliacate es para evitar que el aire te seque la garganta, cansando tu cuerpo más rápido, así correrás más tiempo- acotó a lo que Speed sonrió mientras se los ponia-

-Nos vemos princesas- dijo mientras corría a la casa de su mamá-

Nuestro héroe llegó lo más rápido que pudo, para su suerte, Tirek no sabía de la cabaña a las afueras de equestria, así que con su mamá se dirigió a su viejo pueblo...

-ThunderLove! Que sucedió?- pregunto Speed al pegaso de crin café, de color blanco con los ojos azules como el cielo, estos se veían opacos y no tenía cutimark-

-Lord Tirek- dijo el pony cansado- tu amigo Discord lo estaba ayudando- dijo mientras veía a su exalumno-

-Necesito que cuiden de Flame por mi- dijo hablando de su madre-

-Ve con cuidado- dijo el pegaso mientras Speed tomaba unos frascos y un libro-

Speed salió a toda prisa dejando a los ponys solos...

-Es el dia- dijo ThunderLove mientras sonreia-

-Eso es lo que temo- respondió la mamá de Speed asustada-

-El estará bien, es el hijo de la gran Dragón Flame- dijo ThunderLove en forma de burla- ya no es un potro, ya creció, debemos dejarlo que cumpla con su corazón- respondió para terminar-

-Siempre será mi bebé- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Devuelta con nuestro heroe, este se había dirigido al árbol de la armonía, pero para que?...

-Equestria esta en peligro viejo amigo, necesita de nosotros- le dijo Speed al árbol, este comenzó a brillar-

Mientras eso sucedía, Twilight se enfrentaba a Tirek pero habia muchos sincorazones cerca, pero todos desaparecieron...

-Twilight, sigue peleando- dijo Speed que se veía diferente, se veía más maduro mentalmente-

-Speed?- dijo Twilight al ver a su amigo-

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Speed- dijo Tirek logrando aprisionarlo con su magia- dejame ver tu poder- dijo mientras absorbía la energía de Speed, este se debilitó cuando Tirek logro quitarle la energia- todo este poder- dijo Tirek sorprendido-

-Devuelve lo que le robaste a mi amigo- dijo Twilight enojada-

-Tengo una mejor idea, dame la magia alicorn y a cambio te daré a tus amigos- dijo Tirek sacando las burbujas dónde estaban, las mane6, Spike y Discord-

-Esta bien, pero primero mis amigos- dijo Twilight mientras veía al derribado Speed-

-Como quieras- dijo el dejando ir a las mane6 y a Spike-

-A todos ellos- dijo Twilight al ver que discord seguía encerrado-

-Apesar de que las traicionó, lo sigues llamando amigo?- dijo Tirek a Twilight-

-Te dijo que lo soltaras- dijo Speed que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos muy debil-

-Bien- dijo Tirek soltando a Discord-

Tirek absorbió la magia de Twilight volviendose muy poderoso...

-Tirek me hizo creer que podía darme algo más valioso que la amistad- dijo Discord algo triste- pero ahora se que no hay nada más valioso- dijo mientras tomaba el collar que Tirek le había dado- el me dio esto, me dijo que era una muestra de su lealtad- dijo arrancándose el collar- o ero mintió, si yo te digo que te lo doy como una muestra de nuestra amistad, te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo dándole el collar a Twilight-

-Esta puede ser la última llave, rápido, tenemos que llevar a Speed al árbol y este objeto al cofre- dijo Twilight mientras Discord llevaba a Speed-

Una vez en el árbol Twilight le ordenó a Discord poner a Speed frente a este, mientras Twilight ponía el objeto en el cofre, el cofre se abrió revelando el poder Rainbow con el qué vencerán a Tirek, pero, ya sabiendo como terminará esto veamos que pasa con Speed, al cual lo cubre una luz que sólo Discord puede ver, proveniente del árbol, nuestro héroe mientras tanto se encontraba en un sueño en el que vio su pasado, su presente y su futuro, pero, por que?

Ecenas de la mente de Speed (sin especificar quien las dice)

Ya me tienes harto con tu estupidez, te irás a ponyville, al menos la princesa Celestia te necesita más que yo...

La gran y poderosa Trixie, será tu amiga, después de todo me has ayudado...

Nosotros, amigos de un pony?, Supongo que podríamos ser lo...

Una pony honesta me enseñó que es mejor hacer lo correcto, tu sabrás hacerlo también

Llámame, si un día necesitas ayuda...

Eres un pony muy persistente, pero no eres muy fuerte, no aún, cuando seas más fuerte, seré tu aliado...

Dices que ese portal nos puede llevar a otra dimensión?

Speed blue, te destruiré...

No se como decirte esto, pero estoy embarazada

Devuelveme a mis amigas...

Speed, no me siento bien desde aquella noche en que bebimos

No entiendes que hago todo mal?

AppleJack es mía!

Si para salvar a todos debo morir, lo haré, salvaré equestria...

-Que pasó?- dijo Speed despertando de su sueño-

-Te desmayaste, ahora estás en casa- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa-

-No se siente como nuestra casa- dijo Speed de forma sincera-

-Lo se, Tirek destruyo la biblioteca, aquí vamos a vivir- fijo Twilight dejando ver la habitación de Speed- nuestro castillo, se que no reemplaza la biblioteca pero...- Twilight no pudo terminar pues Speed la abrazo-

-Me alegra que Tirek no te haya lastimado- dijo Speed algo aturdido por aquel sueño, o no lo era?-

-Yo me alegro de que el árbol me devolviera a mi amigo- dijo Twilight abrazando a Speed- descansa, nos espera un gran día, traerán unos libros y quiero que los acomodemos- dijo antes de irse-

-Hasta mañana Twilight- dijo Speed tratando de volver a dormir-

Continuara...

Aquí el capítulo que da comienzo a la verdadera historia, y el fluttercord y Sparrity vienen con fuerza...

AdventX1: Me alegro que te guste y tu comentario, además de que te doy las gracias por tus ocs, serán clave para lo que viene...

Sin más se despide, eljefe2000... 


	19. Break 2

-Bienvenidos al segundo Break, esta vez veremos algunos datos sobre el fic y Speed- dijo la pony ya antes conocida como Blaire-

-Y para eso estoy aquí- dijo un pony café, con la crin negra, lentes y ojos color miel, su cutimark era un celular, ya adivinaron?-

-El escritor nos dirá varias cosas el dia de hoy- dijo Blaire alegremente-

-Primero hablemos de Speed y su relación con los personajes- esto será interesante, no les parece?- Speed tiene un problema con el azúcar, por eso en el capítulo 2 rechaza el dulce de Pinkie, aún que se nota que quiere comer ese dulce- como podemos ver si leemos el segundo capítulo de la historia- esto debido a que su velocidad también acelera su metabolismo, su pensamiento, entre otras cosas- no hace falta que lo aclare no?-

-Diga, la pregunta que han hecho, por que el opuesto de Discord?- pregunto Blaire sin quitar su emoción-

-Bueno, si releen la historia, les recomiendo que analicen lo que sucede, por que las pistas del por qué pueden parecer sin sentido o insignificantes por si solas, pero si las unes puede que des con la respuesta- depende de cada uno encontrarla, antes de que lo diga yo-

-Speed parece tener conocimiento de otras dimensiones. Que me dice de eso?- me dijo algo curiosa-

-El pueblo de Speed es un lugar especial por que ahí van a dar seres cuyos mundos fueron tragados por la oscuridad, por eso Speed sabe de la existencia de otros mundos, además de que su maestro fue un guerrero de la keyblade- apuesto que esto no lo habían notado- además, en la cita con Rainbow Dash nos enteramos de que Speed pose libros con datos sobre los sincorazones, el necronomicron y un libro de magia negra, sin contar que Twilight pose un libro con los datos de la cutimark de Speed y sus usuarios- lo habían notado?- la Keyblade de Speed se llama Bosque de la resurrección, sin embargo el la pelea con Wario demostro que puede invocar otras Keyblade que no le pertenecen, al invocar a dulces recuerdos, llave espada que gana Sora tras pasar el bosque de los 100 acres en el Kingdom Hearts 2- creo que eso todos lo notaron-

-Hablanos de su relación con otros personajes- dijo Blaire emocionada, su emoción la explico luego-

-Bueno- dije pensando-

Twilight Sparkle: Es obvio que Twilight es como su mamá, una de esas amigas que se preocupa mucho por ti, pero te ve como su hermano menor, siendo su relación la de un par de hermanos...

Pinkie Pie: A Speed le confunde mucho Pinkie, eso se ve fácilmente reflejado, Speed la considera una buena amiga y alguien a quien confiarle la vida, aún así Pinkie lo considera alguien interesante y le llama la atención la forma atenta y algo infantil de Speed...

Rainbow Dash: Para Speed Rainbow Dash es como un modelo a seguir, siendo ella en quien más confianza tiene después de Twilight y Rarity, también es la única con la que Speed tendría una cita aparte de AppleJack...

AppleJack: Obviamente AppleJack es el interés amoroso de Speed, algo que lo confunde mucho, pues al ser como un niño, su comportamiento ante esta emoción puede ser torpe y muchas veces confuso, llegando a herír a quien ama, aún así, se puede ver que Speed y AppleJack se llevan bien, llegan a ser buenos amigos a pesar de las emociones intermedias...

Rarity: Para Speed Rarity es su mejor amiga, siendo la primera que le ayudó, aún cuando puede tener confianza en el resto de las mane6, Speed confiaría ciegamente en Rarity...

Fluttershy: Speed considera a fluttershy una hermana, teniéndole mucho cariño, pero sin ser como el que le tiene a AppleJack, el haría lo que fuera por ver a Fluttershy feliz, incluso defenderla...

Spike: La relación entre Spike y Speed es la misma que con fluttershy, un par de hermanos que se divierten juntos, siendo Speed algo insistente ante la idea de que Spike y Rarity tengan una cita...

Discord: Podría explicarles que relación comparten este par, pero no quiero arruinar la trama, así que sólo dure que Discord y Speed son muy unidos, aún cuando ellos no lo sepan...

Daxter: El es el último de su especie, considera a Speed como su familia, aún cuando nunca se lo ha dicho, es el asistente incondicional de Speed y su mano derecha, aún cuando esté sea demasiado flojo...

Dragón Flame: Ella es la mamá de Speed, una pony fuerte y de corazón noble, su cutimark es una flama verde como la de Spike, conocida por ser domadora de Dragones, descendiente de una familia de guerreros, su relación con Speed es buena, pero el prefiere no tenerla cerca...

ThunderLove: Es el maestro de Speed y su figura paterna, es el único que sabe lo escondido en Speed, ese secreto que le da nombre a esta historia, su relación con Speed se ha visto dañada con los años...

Speed Blade: Blade es un personaje interesante en la vida de Speed, ya que estos dos son hermanos, es por esta razón que se odian, aunque se desconoce la verdadera razón de su odio...

Chaos Dark: Es la reencarnación del mal, su relación con Speed es un odio puro, el necesita a Speed para poder conquistar equestria, aún se desconoce el por qué...

Zalgo: Este hijo de p... digo, este demonio es el Dios de la locura, tiene bajo su mando un ejercito de pesadillas conocidas como creepypastas, supongo que las conocen, el y Speed an estado en conflicto desde antes de que este naciera...

Darwin: Este dragón echo por Zalgo es en realidad Spike traído de otra dimensión, una dimensión donde las mane6 an sido poseídas y el corrompido por la oscuridad, hará lo que sea por destruir a Speed como lo destruyeron a el, su relación con Speed es de odio, pues fue Speed quien destruyó su mundo, aunque fue un Speed anterior al nuestro...

Trixie: Como habrán notado, nuestro héroe conoce a la gran y poderosa Trixie, y hace mucho la ayudo, ella y Speed son buenos amigos, aún que Trixie no es la la gran y poderosa Trixie cuando está con el, es sólo Trixie, algo parecido a lo que pasa con Starlight Glimer en la 6 temporada..

Radiance Light: Ella es una buena amiga de Speed, el trata de devolverla a su mundo, pero siempre falla, ella aprecia a Speed aún cuando el no lo noté...

-Suena interesante señor escritor- decía Blaire algo seria-

-Lo es, aún ahi secretos por descubrir, pero eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus preguntas y el próximo Break las responderé- sin miedo, yo respondo-

-Eso fue todo amigos, hasta la próxima y disfruten la historia- decía Blaire en un tono más alegre-

-si lo preguntan, a Blaire le gusta Speed- dije antes de finalizar-

Fin... 


	20. Rainbow Rocks

Era una mañana muy normal, Speed junto a las mane6 y Spike se encontraban en el castillo cada uno en su asunto...

-Soy una tetera pequeñita- cantaba Speed ante la medio risa de Rainbow Dash y AppleJack, aunque a esta última también le parecía tierno-

-Disculpe princesa Twilight, donde le dejó estos libros?- decía el pony que traía los libros de la princesa Celestia-

-En la biblioteca, en la tercera puerta- dijo Twilight sin ver al pony-

-Tambien ese que está brillando y vibrando?- pregunto el pony a la princesa-

Esta se limitó a tomar el libro mientras el pony se iba, picados por la curiosidad los demás se acercaron...

-Que sucede Twilight?- pregunto Speed curioso-

-Parece ser un mensaje de mis amigas de Canterlot High- dijo Twilight preocupada-

-Canterlot High?- pregunto Speed mientras veía a Twilight-

-Es una larga historia Speed, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo- dijo Twilight algo angustiada- si lo que dicen es cierto, esas chicas deben de ser, las sirenas- dijo Twilight sacando un enorme libro-

-No, no las sirenas- decía Pinkie de forma preocupada- aún que no se quienes son- dijo en el oído de fluttershy en un susurro-

-Espera un minuto Twilight, las sirenas son un viejo mito que ThunderLove contaba para que no me portara mal, me estás diciendo que son reales?- dijo Speed mientras veía a Twilight de forma preocupada, acaso aun había cosas que su antiguo mentor le ocultaba?-

-Si, son muy reales, Star Swirl el barbado las envío lejos hace mucho tiempo, aún mundo donde pensó que perderían todo su poder- dijo Twilight mientras veía el libro- ese debe ser el mundo donde viven mis amigas de Canterlot High- finalizó muy preocupada, cosa que Speed noto, poniendo seriedad por primera vez desde que llegó a ponyville-

-Y entonces que esperamos?- pregunto Speed con una sonrisa a Twilight- vamos a ayudarlas- dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero-

-El problema es que estamos incomunicados, el portal que lleva a ese mundo está cerrado- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras veía al velocista-

-Si estamos incomunicados como es que Sunset pudo enviarle ese mensaje a Twilight- dijo Pinkie haciendo reaccionar el cerebro de Twilight-

-Eso es- dijo mientras se ponía a trabajar con el portal y ese libro con el que Sunset Shimer se había comunicado-

Tras un rato Twilight había acabado y explicaba de forma científica lo que acababa de hacer, al terminar de explicar Speed alzo el casco...

-Que sucede Speed?- pregunto Twilight curiosa por que su amigo alzara el casco-

-Me lo repites?- dijo el pobre Speed que no había entendido nada con respecto a lo que había explicado Twilight-

-Lo que Twilight quiso decir, fue que tomará la magia que hay aqui- dijo señalando el libro por el que se había comunicado Sunset Shimer, que ahora estaba sobre el armatoste de Twilight sobre el espejo del portal- y la pondrá aqui- está vez señalaba el espejo del portal- para poder ir de aquí allá, de allá acá, de aquí allá, de allá acá, de aquí allá, de allá acá, de aquí a...- decía mientras iba de un lado a otro-

-Ya entendimos Pinkie- dijo Speed mientras la paraba con el casco-

-Aunque no se si sea buena idea que vengas conmigo- dijo Twilight que no sabía cómo reaccionaria Speed ante los humanos-

-Vamos, necesitas de tu fiel alumno Twili- dijo Speed mientras le sonreía suplicante-

-Esta bien, no creo que haya problemas si te llevo conmigo- dijo Twilight al recordar que Speed no estaba ahí-

-Yo también voy, no hay otro como yo en Canterlot High- dijo Spike mientras iba con Twilight-

-Si, puedes venir- dijo Twilight divertida por la actitud de ambos-

Twilight entró primero al portal junto a Spike, seguida por Speed, quien no la pasó muy bien dentro del portal... mientras tanto en el otro mundo...

-Comienzo a creer que no va a venir- decía Rainbow Dash mientras jugaba con su balón de fútbol-

En ese momento Twilight y Spike salieron disparados...

-Twilight- gritaron todas sus amigas juntas por la felicidad que les causaba volver a ver a la princesa de la amistad-

Segundos después apareció Speed llamando la atención de las chicas, este tenía su sombrero y los objetos entregados por la princesa luna, Speed parecía ser tan sólo unos centímetros más alto que Twilight, su vestimenta consistía en una playera de manga larga azul marino con su Cutimark impresa en la parte delantera, pantalones de mezclilla de un azul más claro y unos tenis negros con un trueno azul...

-Quien es el?- Sunset Shimer fue la primera en hablar al ver a Speed que se veía mareado-

-Chicas, el es Speed Blue, es un buen amigo mio- dijo Twilight mientras señalaba al pobre Speed cuyo azul característico se había vuelto verde por el mareo-

-Que mareo- decía Speed llevando sus manos a la cabeza debido a que todo le daba vueltas- me siento como cuando Tirek me dejó sin energía- esto lo dijo mientras trataba de aplacar el mareo- sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos-

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto Twilight mientras veía a Speed entre divertida y preocupada-

-Si, sólo...- dijo tragándose el vomito- debo descansar un poco- esto último lo dijo ya un poco aliviado del mareo, pero con un horrible sabor de boca-

-No notas nada extraño?- pregunto Twilight jugando con sus manos mientras se acercaba a Speed-

-Que somos humanos?- dijo Speed cruzado de brazos- si, lo deduci al tomar mi cabeza con mis manos- finalizó causando impresión en todos los presentes-

-No importa como lo sabes ahora, lo importante es que traemos malas noticias- dijo Twilight preocupando a sus amigas, estas se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner-

Una vez ahí, Twilight, las chicas empezaron a hablar y Speed se limitó a pensar en otras cosas, pero su mente siempre divagaba hasta AppleJack y eso lo sonrojaba, después de todo, no era correcto pensar de esa forma en su amiga en éste momento, menos teniendo a otra AppleJack frente a él, literalmente, logro prestar atención a la plática cuando Twilight les hablo de las sirenas y de los problemas que podrían causar...

-Eso es bastante problemático- dijo Speed jugando con su sombrero-

-Speed, deja ese sombrero por la paz quieres?, me pones los nervios de punta- dijo Twilight mientras lo veía, este nervioso se limitó a ponerse de nuevo el sombrero-

-Sabes, las sirenas no son lo único extraño que ha pasado por aquí últimamente- dijo Rainbow Dash mostrándole un vídeo con el teléfono donde se transformaba- a todas nos pasa cuando tocamos, cool no?- dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono-

-Yo devolví mi corona a Equestria, pero parece que algo de su magia se quedó aqui- dijo Twilight mientras estaba preocupada-

-No necesariamente- dijo Speed que estaba vagamente serio-

-De que hablas ahora?- dijo Sunset que no había dejado de observar al velocista-

-Con su permiso señoritas- dijo Speed mientras se sentaba entre Twilight y Pinkie Pie- mi antiguo mentor era un pony sabio, estaba más loco que una cabra, pero era muy sabio- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- el punto es que el decía, que la magia existe en todos los mundos, pero debíamos aprender a encontrarla- decía pensando-

-Ve al punto Speed- dijo Twilight logrando que Speed se sonrojarse por su torpeza, causando un sonrojo en AppleJack y Sunset Shimer-

-Si, claro Twilight- dijo recuperándose de la impresión- lo que quiero decir, es que si las sirenas pueden usar magia, eso significa que la magia de Equestria también existe aquí, tal vez tu corona lo único que hizo fue ayudarles a alcanzar esa magia- dijo Speed mientras suspiraba- o tal vez yo también estoy tan loco como una cabra- finalizó haciendo reír a Twilight-

-No, puede que tengas razón Speed, pero lo importante es detenerlas, ahora que estamos todas juntas- dijo viendo a sus amigas- como cuando derrotamos a Sunset Shimer por que se había convertido en un monstruo alado y...- dijo Twilight cayendo en cuenta- sin ofender- dijo viendo preocupada a Sunset-

-No me ofendo, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella sonriendo debido a eso-

-Twilight, no deberíamos pensarlo un poco más?- decia Speed que estaba preocupado-

-No lo creo Speed, alguna idea de donde puedan estar?- pregunto Twilight mientras las veia-

-La escuela dará hoy una fiesta para las bandas que se hayan Unido al concurso, eso incluye a las Dazzlings- dijo Pinkie ensuciando su mejilla con chocolate mientras Twilight sonreía-

-Parece que estaremos en esa fiesta- dijo Twilight limpiándole el chocolate a Pinkie-

-Eso no me da buena espina- dijo Speed mientras se rascaba la mejilla-

Las chicas, ignorando el presentimiento de Speed fueron a enfrentar a la Sirenas y Speed no se lo perdería, queria estar equivocado y que su maestra Twilight lo lograra...

-Esta listas chicas- dijo una vez estuvieron frente a las Dazzlings mientras se sujetaban de las manos- la amistad es magica- dijo Twilight esperando que saliera el rayo, pero nunca apareció-

-Ya oyeron chicos, parece que las Rainbooms creen que tienen esto en la bolsa- dijo Andagio mientras los demás le creían debido a la magia de las sirenas-

-Hey, no molestes a mis amigas- dijo Speed para la sorpresa de todos, pues ese chico era extraño para muchos-

-O miren que tenemos aquí- dijo Andagio mientras veía a Speed al cual le recorrió un escalofrío-

-Speed Blue, veo que era verdad lo que dijo- acotó Sonata logrando confundir a Speed- pero no ha cambiado nada- acotó mientras lo veía de arriba abajo sonrojando al velocista que retrocedió para tomar la primera mano que encontró para no sentir miedo, topándose con la fría mano de Fluttershy que estaba igual o más asustada que él- te asuste?- dijo divertida al ver cobarde a Speed-

-Hey, fue suficiente, no lo molestes- dijo Twilight mientras veía a Sonata con ira-

Sin darse cuenta todas las bandas estaban peleando entre ellas...

-Vamos de aqui- dijo Speed saliendo con las chicas de ahí-

-Parece que lo que buscamos nos encontró a nosotras y con un premio- dijo Andagio con una sonrisa-

-Recuerden que nuestra magia no afecta a ese chico- dijo Aria mientras Andagio sólo sonreía más- pero a sus amigas si podemos afectarlas y si Speed se deprime, ese estúpido árbol no puede cuidarlo- dijo Andagio como acotación-

-Me parece complicado- dijo Sonata mientras veía a Andagio-

-Callate Sonata, tengo un plan- dijo mientras las tres sonreían de forma macabra-

Mientras tanto con nuestros héroes...

-No entiendo por qué no fui capaz de crear la chispa para derrotarles- dijo Twilight algo preocupada-

-La última vez extragiste la magia de la corona que tenía,- dijo Sunset que razonaba un poco eso- la magia de las sirenas proviene de su música, tal vez debas vencerlas con el mismo tipo de magia- dijo mientras la veia-

-Tienes razón Sunset, para vencerlas necesitamos un anti hechizo musical- dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Eso existe?- se pregunto así mismo Speed en voz baja, por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en las sirenas y sus palabras, ellas saben quien es, debía encontrarlas y averiguarlo-

-El problema es que no conozco ninguno- dijo Twilight que por alguna razón ya estaba rodeada por las chicas, tal vez Speed se perdió mucho en sus pensamientos, esas Dazzlings no le daban buena espina-

-Lo lograrás Twilight, confío en ti- dijo Speed con una sonrisa de confianza- pero tampoco servirá de nada si te presionas- esto último le salió un poco preocupado-

-Tienes razón Speed, por el momento será mejor descansar- dijo Twilight mientras se disponía a entrar a la escuela-

-A donde vas?- le pregunto Pinkie Pie-

-La última vez dormimos en la biblioteca- dijo Twilight a sus amigas mientras las veia-

-Bromeas?- pregunto Pinkie antes de abrazarla- somo Intimas ahora, pijamada en mi casa- dijo de forma alegre, mientras Speed se preparaba para irse-

-Espera Speed, tu adonde irás?- dijo preocupada Twilight, después de todo, Speed era como un niño y era su responsabilidad-

-Ire a cazar sirenas- dijo Speed con una sonrisa sin dejar de caminar-

-Speed espera- dijo Twilight, pero el ya no podía escucharla- cuidate- dijo ella mientras lo veía alejarse-

Mientras nuestro héroe se dirigía sin rumbo por las calles esperando encontrar a las Dazzlings...

-Nos buscabas?- dijo Andagio mientras veía que Speed había volteado al escucharla-

-Tu sabes quién soy- dijo Speed mientras veía que Andagio sonreia- o debo decir, que soy- esto último hizo ensanchar la sonrisa a Andagio-

-Si, lo sé, que eres es difícil de explicar- dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor- no eres un simple pony, pero tampoco algo tan banal como un alicorn- esto último lo dijo casi riendo- no, tu eres algo más, puedes averiguarlo por tu cuenta o unirte a nosotras y te lo dire- le tendió la mano al héroe que inmediatamente retrocedió- como quieras, nos veremos Speed- Adagio se fue tan rápido como apareció-

-Ahora debo...- pero algo no andaba bien, Speed comenzó a tambalearse, antes de caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente-

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas habían ido a la granja Apple a ensayar, sorpresa al ver que Speed ya estaba en el granero con dolor de cabeza, Twilight cantaba algo con las chicas que sonaba realmente espantoso, cosa que no ayudaba a Speed...

-Eso sonó mejor que las otras cinco veces que lo intentaron- dijo Spike tratando de animar a las chicas-

-Nope- dijo Big Mac que iba pasando en ese momento-

-Con cuerdo, fue horrible- dijo Speed mientras las veía con dolor de cabeza, algo no estaba bien y el lo sabia-

Las Chicas estaban discutiendo sobre quién era la culpa, cosa que no ayudaba a Speed y sólo les quitaba tiempo...

-Oigan,- dijo Sunset llamando la atención de sus amigas- no tiene tiempo para esto, la audición es en cinco minutos- esto último causó revuelo entre las chicas-

-Pero no esta listo, si tocamos el anti-hechizo y no funciona, las sirenas se darán cuenta de lo que queremos hacer y ya no podremos volverlo a tocar- dijo Twilight muy desesperada llamando la atención de las demás-

-Entonces habrá que hacer tiempo- dijo AppleJack mientras sonreía-

-Como planean hacer eso?- pregunto el adolorido y confundido Speed-

-Compitiendo de verdad en la batalla de las bandas- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa- yo volveré a ser la vocalista y nos mantendremos vivas hasta la final- dijo antes de volver a poner la atención en Twilight- por que estará listo para la final no?- esto hizo que Twilight se preocupara un poco, pero sólo Speed pudo notarlo-

-Claro que lo estará, Twilight puede hacerlo- dijo Spike mientras se ponia a un lado de Twilight y le tocaba con la pata la pierna en señal de confianza-

-Si- dijo Twilight antes de que todas salieran del granero, pero se le veía preocupada-

-Hey Twilight- dijo Speed llamando su atención- no te presiones, todo saldrá bien- esto último logro inspirar confianza en Twilight que ya se veía más animada- vámonos- le dijo antes de continuar su andar-

Una vez en la presentación las chicas se veían animadas, pero Speed seguía decayendo...

-Que le pasa al azulito?- pregunto Sonata desde su lugar a Andagio que veía el espectáculo divertida-

-Les dije que ese estorbo tenía una debilidad- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-

-Que le hiciste?- pregunto Sonata algo curiosa, pero con algo mas-

-Yo no le hice nada, no seas ridícula- dijo Andagio seria- está lejos de su mundo- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Me estas diciendo que...- dijo Aria pero no pudo terminar, por que Andagio la interrumpió-

-No, no tenemos tanta suerte, pero por el momento está débil, no nos causará problemas- dijo Sin quitar su sonrisa al ver a Speed que se veía mareado mientras AppleJack peleaba con Rarity-

Con nuestro héroe...

-Buena suerte chicas- dijo Speed antes de irse a sentar tras el escenario, pues estaba muy débil-

Ellas comenzaron a tocar, pero Speed no era capaz de oírlas, estaba demasiado concentrado en su tos con sangre, que había logra ocultar muy bien de Twilight, se le pasó mucho el tiempo antes de ver que las chicas ahora discutían frente a él, causándole dolor de cabeza, por alguna razón ahora era más intenso...

-Chicas!- grito Speed que logró captar la atención de las chicas- no ganarán nada con eso, estoy seguro...- dijo Speed tratando de mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse- de que lo lograrán, pero no servirá de nada sin no tienen el anti-hechizo- finalizó logrando que entrarán en razón-

-Ustedes vayan a ensayar, yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar- dijo Sunset mientras las veia-

Ellas accedieron mientras se iban, pero...

-Oye Sunset, ten cuidado, esas chicas no me dan buen royo- dijo Speed hablando a de las Dazzlings, se le veía cansado y demacrado-

-Lo tendré, seguro que estás bien?- pregunto ella preocupada por el velocista-

-Sin ofender Sunset, pero ustedes concentrence en vencer a las Dazzlings y no se preocupen por mi- dijo mientras salía del lugar a alcanzar a las chicas-

A Speed no le gustó lo que vio, pues Twilight había salido llorando por aquel chico...

-Oye, tu eres Flash Sentry no?- dijo Speed lo más normal que pudo cuando se habían ido las chicas-

-Si, por...?- pero Flash no pudo terminar la pregunta al recibir el golpe que lo mando a volar sobre sus amigos-

-Escuchame bien- dijo Speed al chico que sangraba de la nariz- si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermana Twilight, te voy a hacer algo más que sangrar la nariz- dijo antes de golpear un casillero abollandolo, pero sangrando su mano a cambio- y agradece que no te tumbe los dientes niño bonito, se que no es tu culpa estar bajo los efectos de las sirenas- dijo mientras caminaba lejos, pero pudo ver que las sirenas hablaban con Sunset de una manera no muy amigable, por lo que Speed podía apreciar- oigan, interrumpo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba -

-No, para nada, ya nos íbamos- dijo Andagio sin inmutarse, sabía que Speed no podía combatirlas en ese estado tan demacrado-

Las sirenas se fueron dejando a ambos chicos solos...

-Estas bien Sunset?- pregunto Speed que no le agradaban las sirenas-

-Si, pero tu no te vez bien Speed- dijo Logrando que el velocista riera adolorido- que te pasó?- dijo al ver el estado de Speed y su mano-

-La mano fue por golpear a Flash Sentry, no voy a permitir que nadie haga llorar nunca a Twilight- dijo el velocista mientras sonreía-

-Y lo otro?- dijo Sunset al ver que Speed esquivaba la verdadera pregunta-

-A eso- dijo Speed que trataba de no sonar mal- no es nada- pero esto no sirvio con Sunset, pues una punzada en el estómago, seguido de tos, lo hizo escupir sangre al suelo-

-Tu no estabas bien, debo decirle a Twilight- dijo Sunset preocupada, no era normal esos síntomas-

-Espera- suplicó Speed sin muchas fuerzas, logrando llamar la atención de Sunset- no le digas a Twilight, tiene suficientes problemas con esto como para preocuparse de mi- eso último parecía que había conmovido a Sunset, pues Speed se preocupaba más por Twilight que por el mismo-

-De acuerdo, pero si empeora le dirás tú- dijo ella suspirando antes de verlo- ahora vamos, no quiero seguir aqui- esto último hizo sonreír a Speed y la siguió-

El tiempo pasaba y las chicas avanzaban en la competencia, pero Speed empeoraba rápidamente, sin embargo de una forma u otra, se encargó de ocultarlo a las demás y de que Sunset no hablara, Speed seguía saliendo por las noches, buscando saber que le sucedía, pues algo no andaba nada bien, por su parte las sirenas disfrutaban ver sufrir a Speed, el día de la semifinal llegó y Speed ya no estaba bien, pero aún podía mantenerse de pie y hablar...

-Muy bien, está es la semifinal- dijo Sunset a sus amigas- el último antes de la final, a menos que digas que el anti-hechizo está listo- le dijo a Twilight que estaba nerviosa-

-Tranquila, lo estará a tiempo- dijo Speed animandola-

-Me preguntaba si, podríamos tocar una de mis canciones- dijo Fluttershy en su usual tono tímido-

-Esta es la semifinal- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sonreía- toquemos asombrosa quiero ser- dijo mientras se le veía entusiasmada-

-No se ni para que me esfuerzo- dijo Fluttershy algo enojada o decepcionada?-

Parecía que Trixie y las ilusiones ya habian terminado y Speed parecía ser el único que escucho su canción...

-Superen eso Rainbooms- dijo Trixie a las chicas, cosa que Rainbow Dash no iba a dejar pasar-

-Vamos Trixie, te da miedo perder- dijo Speed antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder y hacer algo grande-

-Yo miedo?, Quien crees que soy Speed?, Una gallina?- dijo Trixie viendo al velocista ignorando el asombro de las demás-

-Yo siempre pensé en ti como un cisne, feos de nacimiento, pero hermosos cuando crecen- dijo esto último sonrojando a la chica-

-Buena, te agradezco el cumplido, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie debe irse- dijo antes de volver a verlo- nos vemos- dijo antes de tirar la bomba de humo y salir corriendo-

-Desapareció- dijo muy impresionada Pinkie al disiparse el humo- a no, ahí esta- dijo un poco decepcionada-

-Speed, como...- dijo Twilight igual de intrigada que las demás-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, siguen ustedes- dijo Speed mientras las veía- suerte- dijo mientras ellas entraban antes de toser mas sangré-

-Speed- dijo Sunset preocupada mientras lo sostenía, ahora eran en grandes cantidades la sangré- no puedes seguir así, podrías morir- dijo ella antes de ver cómo Speed sonreía-

-No voy a morir, será mejor ver a las chicas- dijo acercándose al campo visual donde estaban las chicas-

-Espero que esto no se ponga mal, podrían transformarse- dijo esto último algo preocupada-

-Que tan mal podría ser?- pregunto Speed mientras veía que estaban por empezar a tocar-

Awesome as I wanna be

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom Got my guitar, shredding up my latest tune There is nothing you can do to beat me I'm so good that you can't defeat me

La canción parecía ir bien, pero Speed no contaba con que Rainbow Dash empezaría a transformarse debido a la emoción...

-Demonios, a eso te referías- dijo Speed mientras veía a Sunset preocupado-  
(Yeah I'm awesome, take caution)

-Yo lo arreglo- dijo Speed tomando un micrófono con mucho esfuerzo y conectando una guitarra al amplificador-  
(Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be)

-Que vas hacer?- dijo Sunset algo desconfiada por la salud actual de Speed- (I'm awesome, take caution)

-Confia en mi- grito antes de saltar al escenario interrumpiendo a Rainbow Dash-  
(Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be)

Shes so awesome my head's hazy Rainbow Dash, she makes me crazy

Lost more cool than I can find Moves so slick I've lost my mind!

En ese momento Speed lanzó el micrófono al cielo y toco un solo de guitarra antes de volver a tomar el micrófono de forma hábil, le lanzó el micrófono a Sunset antes de seguir tocando la guitarra en lugar de Rainbow Dash, las sirenas no se veían muy contentas...

-Están viendo lo mismo que yo?- dijo Andagio enojada, por aquel brillo arcoiris invisible para los demás que también envolvía a las Rainbooms-  
(Step aside now, you're just getting in my way)

-Que tiene que ver ese brillo con nuestros planes?- dijo Aria buscando la respuesta de Andagio-  
(I've got sick chops you could never hope to play)

-Ese brillo es el estúpido árbol que lo protege- dijo Andagio mientras veía con irá a Speed-  
(When it comes to making music I'm the ruler)

-Aja, significa que nuestro plan fallo- dijo Sonata mientras veía a Speed- (You wish you could be 20% cooler)

-No precisamente, pero puede que sea un poco más complicado- dijo Andagio mientras veía como se recuperaba el velocista, muy a su pesar-  
(Yeah I'm awesome, take caution)

Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Speed seguía emocionado tocando, se sentía mejor conforme avanzava la canción, y a Rainbow Dash ciertamente le había dado un sonrojo por lo que había cantado el velocista... Speed había echo otro solo, pues la canción se acercaba al final...

Yeah I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Yeah I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Al finalizar la Directora y la Subdirectora se veia complacidas con el acto, aplaudiendo al final...

-Parece ser que algo bueno salió de esto- dijo Andagio con una sonrisa un tanto macabra-

Las Rainbooms habían ganado gracias a la intervención de Speed, pero no todos estaban felices, cosa que las Dazzlings aprovecharon para que Trixie hiciera su trabajo sucio, encerrando a las Rainbooms el día de la final bajo el escenario, así no podrían tocar... Sunset sólo veía como las chicas comenzaban a discutir y Twilight parecía nerviosa, pero sobre todo noto que Speed soltó una gran cantidad de sangre y entonces recordó que Speed no mejoró hasta que las chicas dejaron de pelear...

-Speed estas bien?- dijo Twilight al percatarse de la sangre, logrando llamar la atención de las demás-

-Speed a estado así desde las audiciones,- dijo Sunset logrando que todas la vieran- no dije nada, por que el me lo pidió- esto último causó un nudo en la garganta de Twilight- el no quería que te preocuparás Twilight- esto último sonaba preocupado- pero creo que Speed está así debido a ustedes-esto logro que las chicas quedarán confusas- desde que formaron está banda no han echo más que pelear, nunca dije nada, por que pensé que no me correspondía- dijo un tanto triste- pero cuando subieron al escenario y fueron capaces de tocar tan bien, dejaron de pelear y Speed mejoró- esto último hizo que Speed se levantará del suelo-

-Ustedes son amigos, en mi mundo o en el suyo, lo importante es que jamás pierdan esa amistad- dijo mientras sonreía-

Pero nuestro héroe cayo desmayado por tanto esfuerzo físico que supuso todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese mundo...

-Que ha pasado?- dijo Speed despertando en el escenario-

-Twilight, despertó- dijo Spike que había estado vigilando al velocista-

Las chicas llegaron corriendo, y todas estaban felices al ver a Speed de pie...

-Ganamos?- pregunto Speed al ver a Twilight-

-Si Speed, ganamos- dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo junto con el resto de las chicas-

Speed también estaba feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien, pero vio que Sunset fue la única que no se le acercó...

-Oye Shimer- dijo el velocista a Sunset-

-Speed... yo...- pero no terminó por que Speed la abrazo-

-Gracias por todo- dijo el mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, de tal forma que le transmitía ese sentimiento desagradecimiento- bueno, debemos volver, las chicas estarán preocupadas- dijo Speed mientras sonreía- por cierto Sentry- dijo Speed al ver la presencia del chico- perdón por lo de antes, eres un gran chico- dijo esto último muy natural-

-No hay problema, me lo merecía- finalizó mientras se daban la mano-

Unas horas más tarde ya se encontraban frente al portal a Equestria...

-Esta no es un adiós, sólo un hasta pronto- dijo Twilight sonriendo-

-Ya te alcanzó Twilight- dijo Speed con una sonrisa-

Twilight y Spike se fueron en el portal, mientras Speed veía a las chicas...

-Bueno, ciertamente fue una sorpresa ver personas iguales a mis amigas- dijo Speed suspirando- sabes, yo no tenía muchos amigos antes, pero mis amigas me enseñaron que la amistad puede lograr muchas cosas, incluso por un pony como yo- dijo mientras sonreía- AppleJack, quiero darte algo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, está se sonrojo levemente-

Speed le puso un collar en cuello con una E con alas algo oxidada como colgante...

-Sabes, me dio la impresión de que este te pertenece, debo irme, nos veremos- dijo Speed reverenciando antes de entrar al portal-

Una vez en Equestria Speed pudo ver a Twilight y Spike esperándolo...

-Sin duda fue una experiencia interesante- dijo Speed viéndose los cascos delanteros- pero adoro tener my cuerpo devuelta- dijo el velocista muy feliz-

-Que te parece si vamos a celebrar?- dijo Twilight mientras veía a su amigo-

-Unos dulces en Sugar Cube Corner?- pregunto Speed mientras sonreía-

-No lo sé Speed, recuerda que no debes comer mucha azúcar- dijo ella mientras el velocista reia-

-A mi me parece buena idea Twilight- dijo Spike mientras sonreía también-

-Ademas, la princesa Celestia no tiene por qué enterarse- dijo Speed mientras le sonreía-

-De acuerdo Speed- dijo Twilight rodando los ojos por las últimas palabras de Speed, ciertamente a ella tampoco le interesaba que la princesa Celestia supiera-

-Espera, parece que el libro brilla- dijo Speed mientras veía el libro que anteriormente había usado Sunset para comunicarse-

Twilight tomo el libro y leyó el mensaje...

-Me parece que estarán bien sin nosotros Twilight- dijo Speed con alegría visible-

-Eso parece Speed- dijo Twilight también feliz- ven, vamos por esos dulces- dijo Twilight volviendo a llamar la atención del velocista-

-Viva- dijo Speed con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a comer a Sugar Cube Corner-

Con eso ambos ponys se dirigieron junto a Spike a comer...

Continuará...

*Un capítulo especial sobre las películas de Equestria Girls, espero sea de su agrado, aquí reveló mucho sobre el nombre de este fic, en fin, hasta la próxima todo pony...

Extra:

-Algo muy extraño está sucediendo en esa escuela- dijo la Twilight del mundo humano, que tenía una bata de laboratorio, tenía pelo desacomodado, sólo sujetado por un lápiz, tenía un suéter verde bajo la bata y lentes de aumento con armazón negro-

-No te preocupes Twilight, dejalo en mis manos- dijo un chico con sombrero muy parecido al de AppleJack, negro y rojo, con unos lentes para sol agrietados del mismo color, pelo café, tenía unos guantes negros viejos, una sudadera negra con hoyos cuya Cutimark se veía borrosa, pantalones negros con hoyos y unos tenis del mismo color que tenían rota la suela de la parte de atras-

-Seguro que puedes Speed?- pregunto Twilight al chico de negro-

-Cuando te he fallado?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

Continuará... 


	21. CMC, maestras de la Keyblade pt 1

Era por la tarde en ponyville y como las chicas habían salido a una misión por un mapa que acababa de aparecer en el castillo, Spike había ido a Sweet Apple Crest a hablar de deportes con big Mac y Radiance Light no queria salir de su cuarto, así que Speed había decidido empezar con la primera clase de las CMC...

-Estamos listas- dijo Sweety Belle muy emocionada-

-Si, ustedes han intentado muchas cosas, pero ahora les enseñare cosas que otros ponys no pueden hacer- dijo Speed con una sonrisa-

-Yo quiero una llave gigante como la tuya- dijo Scootaloo muy emocionada- -Yo también- acotó emocionada AppleBloom-

-Bueno, una Keyblade sera- dijo Speed con una sonrisa- tu no te vez muy emocionada Sweety- dijo Se Speed al ver la cara apenada de la unicornio-

-No se si sea buena idea darnos algo tan poderoso- dijo Sweety que lo pensaba mucho-

-Estarán bien- dijo el velocista a las CMC- escuchen, la Keyblade es el arma del corazón, la Keyblade que invoquen será el reflejo de su corazón, esa sera su Keyblade toda la vida, pero esta puede ser modificada, obvio, está personalización no es permanente y puede que no se acople a su estilo, primero encuentren su estilo y la fuerza de su corazón, le dará forma al arma- a Speed le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, se sintió como su maestro- bueno, primero, se concentran y escuchan a su corazón, esa sera la forma de su arma- dijo esto antes de aparecer la suya- está es Forest Ressurection (Bosque de la resurrección)- está Keyblade fue la primera que invoco frente a las Crusaders en la cita con Rainbow Dash-

-Yo quiero hacer- dijo Scootaloo siguiendo lo que dijo Speed- lo siento- dijo ella mientras una Keyblade aparecía en su hocico, está parecía estar echa de plástico, el tubo parecía ser el delgado tuvo de un scooter, los dientes parecían tres filas de llantas tres para los dientes mayores y dos para el diente menor de en medio, el mango parecía ser de madera y el llavero tenía dos alas de metal unidas- como se llama esta?- pregunto ante la sorpresa del velocista-

-Dejame ver- dijo poniendo su casco sobre la Keyblade de Scootaloo- Se llama Free Soul- dijo Speed también averiguando la habilidad especial de la Keyblade- valla, si estás en peligro aumentará tu velocidad- dijo Speed sonriendo-

-Mi turno- dijo AppleBloom imitando a su amiga muy emocionada por saber la forma de su Keyblade, en ese momento la Keyblade apareció, está, a diferencia de la Free Soul, parecía echa de madera, tanto el tubo como el mango, está tenía tallados rústicos en la madera, los dientes eran ramas con unas cuantas hojas y el llavero era una manzana- como se llama?- dijo de una forma poco sorpresiva, pues era obvio que tendría tema de manzana-

-Bueno- dijo Speed imitando el mismo movimiento que hizo antes con Free Soul- está es Spes Farm- esto último lo sorprendió pero no lo demostró- si estás en peligro multiplica tu fuerza y tu resistencia- esto hizo emocionar a AppleBloom- por que no lo intentas tu Sweety Belle?- dijo Speed mientras veía que ella estaba nerviosa-

-No se si lo lograré, pero lo intentaré- dijo mientras respiraba y se disponía a imitar a sus amigas-

-Tu puedes Sweety- decía Speed con una sonrisa-

En ese momento Sweety se sintió más segura y tranquila, por lo que la Keyblade apareció...

-Me gusta, como se llama?- dijo Sweety al ver su Keyblade, está parecia echa con piedras preciosas, los dientes eran un enorme ruby con forma de corazón y tanto el tubo como el mango parecían de diamante, el llavero era un corazón-

-Esta es Bell Amoris- dijo Speed con una enorme sonrisa- es una Keyblade muy especial al parecer- dijo mientras imitaba lo anterior- multiplica tu magia si la estás usando- esto último lo dijo más calmado- ahora bien, antes de blandir una Keyblade, deben de saber que...- pero cuando Speed iba a explicarlo fue interrumpido-

-Speed, has visto a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle?- pregunto Soarin que se veía agitado-

-Esta de viaje, que sucedió?- pregunto Speed muy intrigado-

-Bueno, hay una junta en la alcaldía- dijo Soarin recuperando el aliento- agarraron a unos changelings- esto hizo sorprender a Speed-

-Vamos a la alcaldía- dijo Speed con intriga-

Una vez en la alcaldía nuestro héroe se dirigió con nuestros acompañantes al centro de esta...

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Speed mientras veía a la alcaldesa-

-Estos dos estaban robando objetos- dijo la alcaldesa señalando a dos changelings raros-

-Callese vieja altanera- dijo el que tenía pelo castaño en la cabeza-

-Si, además estábamos tratando de detener al ladrón- dijo el otro que tenía chaleco militar y botas de espionaje-

-Yo me haré cargo Alcaldesa, este par tendré su merecido- dijo esto último de una forma seria-

-Speed, usted no puede...- La alcaldesa iba a replicar, pero Speed no se lo iba a permitir-

-Quieres hablar con la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna sobre lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?- pregunto Speed mientras la veia-

-De acuerdo, son todos tuyos- finalizó la alcaldesa sin remedio-

Speed se llevó a los prisioneros con las CMC detrás de él, estas estaban confundidas con la actitud de su maestro, pero al llegar al castillo... digamos que todo se relajó un poco...

-Maldito bastardo, llegas más tarde y nos cortan el cuello- el changeling de pelo café se escuchaba exasperado, cosa que hizo reír a Speed-

-Calmate Chang- el velocista se veía calmado y hasta divertido con la situación- mejor dime que sucedió- Speed se veía serio-

-Veras...- Chang se dispuso a contar la historia, por lo que todos escucharon con atención-

Flashback de Chang

-Dime por que venimos a Ponyville?- el militar aún no se sentía cómodo visitando un lugar que por poco destruye su raza, aún tenían problemas con Canterlot también-

-Ya te dije Alister, ThunderLove me dijo que aquí podía encontrar a Speed- Chang se veía calmado a diferencia de su amigo Alister-

En ese preciso momento una especie de fantasma con la lengua de fuera los ojos negros con rojo y una corona había robado unos objetos, junto a él muchos fantasmas le acompañaban...

-Hay que ayudar- Alister había cambiado radicalmente y ahora se disponía a pelear con los fantasmas-

-El plan era no llamar la atención recuerdas?- Chang sabía que Alister no lo escuchaba, pues ambos corrían tras los fantasmas, pero sólo lograron recuperar una bolsa antes de ser derribados-

Fin del flashback

-El resto ya lo conoces- Chang se veía cansado de tanto esfuerzo-

-Para que me necesitaban?- pregunto el velocista a sus amigos, algo de eso le daba curiosidad-

-Pensamos que podías ayudar nos con nuestro problema de vivienda, no sabíamos que vivías en un castillo- Alister se veía emocionado, pero también bastante más controlado que su amigo Chang, el cual veía todo con asombro-

Tras tranquilizar a Chang, AppleBloom se dispuso a hablar...

-Y maestro Speed, como conoce a estos dos?- se atrevió a preguntar AppleBloom un poco indecisa-

-Buena pregunta AppleBloom- Speed sonrió a su pequeña aprendiz- verás, todo fue hace mucho tiempo- esto lo dijo antes de comenzar su historia-

Flashback de Speed

-Me alegra al fin tener mi Cutimark- decía el pequeño potro azul mientras corría por un bosque cercano-

-Auxilio- dos pequeños changelings corrían asustados por que había un pequeño monstruo negro de ojos amarillos persiguiéndolos-

Speed sin mucho esfuerzo se deshizo del monstruo...

-Ese monstruo era enorme, quieren ser mis amigos?- pregunto el pony a los dos pequeños Changelings-

-Nosotros amigos de un pony?- pregunto el más pequeño con una boina-

-Creo que podríamos intentar lo- termino el más grande con melena café-

Fin del flashback

-Es una buena historia Speed- Sweety se veía emocionada-

-Lo es, bueno niñas hora de dormir, le prometí a Big Mac que te dormirias temprano AppleBloom- Speed se veía cansado-

Las CMC se fueron a dormir, era hora de que Speed y los changelings hablarán enserio...

-Que sucedió Chang?- Speed se veía realmente serio- y quiero la verdad- en ese momento el de la melena castaña se dispuso a hablar-

-Huimos de casa y llegamos aqui buscando te, no queríamos causarte un problema viejo amigo- Chang se escuchaba arrepentido, por lo que Speed suspiró-

-Puede quedarse aquí hasta que Twilight vuelva, después le corresponde a ella decidir lo- con eso el velocista se fue a dormir-

-Tenemos un buen amigo- Chang sonrió a su amigo-

El castillo había quedado en silencio tras eso, pero lejos de ahí...

-Te estas volviendo flojo mi pequeño velocista?, Creo que si no logro que entrenes, tendré que ponerte un obstáculo, pero, primero quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves- una voz con sorna se escuchaba, en ese lugar sólo se veía alumbrado un tablero de ajedrez de un lado el rey era un tallado de Speed y del otro lado estaba Zalgo-

Continuara...

*Como verán hay un tablero, este tiene de un lado a Speed como rey y otros ponys como el resto de la piezas, por el otro tenemos a Zalgo y las creepypastas, pero, esa enigmática será Zalgo? O alguien más está detrás de todo?... por cierto, los capítulos se estrenarán antes en Wattpad, bajo el mismo Nombre, El opuesto de Discord, por otro lado, la historia de Equestria Girls llamada el secreto del universo, servirá como complemento de esta, por si quieren leerla... hasta la próxima todo pony 


	22. CMC, maestras de la Keyblade pt 2

Speed se encontraba con sueño, las tres potrancas querían empezar su entrenamiento, así que Speed las había llevado al bosque para practicar, en un claro qué había antes de llegar a donde antes vivía...

-Muy bien niñas, deben recordar, una Keyblade no es un juguete, deben usarla con cautela- Speed llamó a Dulces recuerdos- esta Keyblade no tiene habilidades especiales poderosas, por lo que es buena para enseñar el uso de las Keyblades- Speed lanzaba Keyblade al aire y la atrapo con su hocico una vez más antes de escupirla lejos- ahora como son principiantes, les daré a escoger una de las magias elementales- Speed sacó de la mochila que cargaba tres círculos de colores- Pueden escoger el fuego marcado de color rojo, el trueno de color amarillo o el hielo de color azul- las CMC lo pensaron bien-

-Yo pediré el fuego- Scootaloo fue la primera que hablo- me parece poderoso- esa respuesta sorprendió al Pony del trueno-

-Y lo es, pero su poder destructivo té consumirá si no andas con cuidado Scootaloo- pero Scootaloo ya no escuchaba, había tomado el fuego- que me dices tú AppleBloom?- la hermana de AppleJack veía los tres elementos pensando-

-Yo tomaré el trueno, por qué me recuerda a la fuerza de mi hermana- AppleBloom tomó el orbe amarillo-

-Ya veo- Speed estaba pensando en los elementos- Sweety Belle?- la pequeña ya tenía el hielo mucho antes de tener que escoger- interesante- Speed sonrio al recordar algo-

Flashback

-Speed, hay algo que siempre debes recordar- Thunder veía al Pony que regresaba de su entrenamiento con la Keyblade-

-Y eso que es?- el Pony preguntó curioso por este echo-

-El fuego que purifica y sana heridas, también puede provocarlas, creando caos y destruccion a su paso- Speed veía atento a su maestro- el trueno es la más pura expresión del fuego, quien controla estas habilidades, es alguien peligroso- Tras eso el pequeño Pony se concentraba en eso- Pero, el azul del hielo es sabiduría, controla el trueno y extingue el fuego- su maestro parecía pensar en algo-

Fin del Flashback.

-Estas bien?- Sweety Belle de volvió a Speed a la realidad-

-Claro Sweety, empecemos las lecciones- Speed comenzó su clase con entusiasmo-

No muy lejos de ahí...

-Tu insolente, no sabes quién soy yo?- una sombra le gritaba a un pony de color negro y melena roja-

-Sigues aqui?- el pony no parecia inmutarse- largo de aqui estorbo- tras decir eso la furiosa sombra se esfumo en fuego verde- como empezare esto- el pony se puso unas gafas mientras sonreia siniestramente-

-Vamos chicas pueden hacerlo mejor- Speed sonreia al ver el desastre de las Crusaders-

Habia hielo por todas partes, varias rocas quemadas y varios desafortunados arboles partidos por la mitad debido a los truenos...

-Esto es más difícil de lo que parece- Sweety Belle respondió soltando la Keyblade para poder hablar bien-

-Es bastante Obvio, pero estoy seguro de que pueden lograrlo, el poder definitivamente lo tienen- Speed animaba a las pequeñas potrancas a seguir practicando-

-Yo quiero combatir a los malos- Scootaloo estaba tan emocionada que no reparo en el momento en que incendio el moño de AppleBloom-

-Yo lo arreglo- Sweety intentó apagarlo, pero tropezó y congeló el cuerpo de Scootaloo-

-Por última vez chicas, tómenlo con calma- Speed veía a las potencias que ahora discutían-

-Thunder- un poderoso trueno cayó sobre Sweety Belle, dejándola fuera de combate y, por ende, de la discusión-

-Chicas!- El Pony azul ya estaba molesto, se estaban atacando entre ellas por una boba discusión que carecía de sentido- dejen de pelear- Speed suspiró pero antes de poder decirles algo más sus orejas se movieron captando un ruido bastante peculiar y que él conocía a la perfección- Sincorazones- Speed dijo eso antes de correr de vuelta a Ponyville seguido de las Crusaders-

El lugar estaba siendo atacado por ponis negros con boca en puntas como si su piel tuviera colmillos, sus Cutiemark eran corazones rojos atrapados por zarzas negras...

-Maldita sea- Speed estaba bastante asustado- niñas, estas cosas no son fuertes, pero son bastante escurridizas, no dejen que las cojan por sorpresa- tras esa frase Speed se abalanzó contra esas cosas defendiendo a los habitantes de Ponyville-

La Crusaders empezaron a arremeter contra aquellas criaturas que tenían poca resistencia a sus hechizos, el número de ellos se reducio rápidamente, pero no era lo único ahí en ese momento...

-Oigan Chicas, escuchan eso?- un enorme dragón negro con la misma marca en el pecho apareció frente a ellos- quiero que se oculten y pase lo que pase, no salgan- Speed estaba tan asustado, pero tampoco podía dejar a esa cosa cumplir su cometido-

Las Crusaders obedecieron y presenciaron cómo Speed intentaba detener a la criatura que lo estaba derrotando fácilmente, nada de lo que Speed hacía parecía surtir efecto, la feroz bestia lanzó a Speed contra varias casas que se destruyeron por el impacto...

-Thunder- Speed escucho el grito lejano de AppleBloom antes de que un enorme trueno destrozara la espalda del Dragón-

La furiosa bestia se volteó a las Crusaders, enloqueció de cólera al ver las Keyblades de las Crusaders, Sweety Belle en un rápido movimiento congeló el cuerpo de la bestia que le costaba salir de aquel bloque, Scootaloo aprovechó para lanzar hechizos piro consecutivamente, Speed veía asombrado a sus alumnas, habían logrado dominar su primer hechizo elemental a la perfección, la bestia exhausta se liberó del bloque e intentó golpearlas, pero las potrancas fueron más ágiles y volvieron a arremeter contra la vestia bípeda que ahora estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para moverse de manera fluida...

-Crusaders, todas juntas- Speed les gritó levantándose del suelo, con esos ojos azules que aparecían durante las batallas-

-Thunder/Fire/Blizzard- las CMC lanzaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo, logrando mover al dragón centímetros, pero Speed notó que hacía falta un empujón-

-Comete esto- Sped sacó su Keyblade tomando velozmente lugar detrás de sus alumnas- Wind- una poderosa ráfaga de viento potenció los ataques de las Crusaders, logrando derribar a la vestia que se evaporó y un enorme corazón salió hacia el cielo-

Los cuatro estaban tan cansados que se dejaron caer con una sonrisa en el rostro. No muy lejos de ahí las mane6 iban llegando de su cansada aventura, solo quería volver a casa para descansar, sorpresa que se llevó la princesa de la amistad al ver media Ponyville destruian y a Speed con las Crusaders riendo y conversando plácidamente con un Speed sangrado y mugroso y una Crusaders que parecían tener el pelo negro las tres...

-Que pasó aquí?- Twilight realmente estaba preocupada-

-Es una larga historia, pero viendo que aún no hay Cutiemarks, tendremos que seguir intentando, no es así Crusaders?- les guiño sutilmente el ojo, a lo que las Crusaders sonrieron aún más-

-Si señor- las tres potrancas fueron a jugar mientras Twilight veía a Speed-

-Estoy en problemas no?- Twilight se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación- comprendo, supongo que no te hablaré de momento de ese otro asunto- Speed se fue al castillo sonriendo-

-De que otro asunto? Speed?- el velocista ya no podía escucharla a la distancia a la que se encontraba- vuelve aquí y dímelo, aún tienes que reconstruir lo que destrozaron- el velocista apresuró el paso divertido mientras la tarde caía sobre Ponyville- Speed!- la princesa de la amistad estaba furiosa, pero para Speed había valido la pena ese día-

No muy lejos de ahí...

-Interesante, le enseñó a esas potrancas a usar la Keyblade, puede que sea un problema- el semental de los lentes sonrio misterioso antes de irse de ahí con paso lento, realmente le fascinaba ver la evolución de Speed, como un experimento-

-Hora de irnos- un Pony de capucha le dijo eso al otro Pony- Nos esperan- tras decir eso, un portal oscuro se llevó a ambos de ahí-

Continuara...

Personaje Nuevo.

Crazy Rainbow.

Raza: Pony

Cutiemark: Un matraz con una sustancia violeta, su significado es desconocido.

Habilidad: Se desconoce su poder, pero los sincorazones parecen obedecerle.

Otros datos: Es bastante miterioso, este pony parece ser bastante joven, pero ya tenia esa apariencia cuando Speed nacio. Es bastante cínico y holgazan, pero se cuenta que incluso los dragones le temen.

Lazy Red

Raza: Pony?

Cutiemark: Una rueda de engranaje manchada de sangre, no se sabe mucho de esta Cutimark, solo que este pony, mata por diversión.

Habilidad: Se sabe que casi nadie lo a visto, por lo que se deduce que es tan rapido como Speed o tal vez mas, carece de piedad y valores en general, suele ser nombrado, Red Akuma.

Otros datos: Es bastante holgazan, suele preferir que alguien mas haga su trabajo, aunque recalca que a la princesa de la luna y al velocista azul los mataria con placer. Se dice que sus ojos ambar tienen un brillo metalico.


	23. Final de temporada

Speed se encontraba leyendo un libro en el psto que estaba fuera del castillo, de vez en cuando volteaba a pony ville como si esperara a alguien, sin embargo un pony con capucha corria rumbo al castillo...

-Llegas tarde- Speed no despego la vista de su libro para ver a su invitado-

El Pony abrió la boca pero no pareció salir nada de esta, aún cuando sus lados se movían...

-Lo sé- Speed iba a decir algo más, pero una sombra morada se elevaba en el cielo- Tú? Pero por qué?- Speed veía con miedo y desconfianza a la sombra-

Esta sin decir nada se lanzó contra ellos, en ese momento, Speed despertó...

-Twilight!- Speed gritó el nombre de su maestra antes de caerse de la cama-

La princesa de la amistad llego agitada pensando que atacaban el castillo, pero al ver a Speed sipi lo que pasaba.

-Otra vez las pesadillas?- Speed se limitó a suspirar- quieres dar una vuelta?- Speed afirmó con la cabeza-

Ambos salieron del castillo y caminaron por la oscura noche...

-Las estrellas son hermosas no?- Twilight se había parado a ver las estrellas enfrente de donde antes estuviera la biblioteca-

-Si, lo son- Speed también se había parado al lado de su maestra para ver también las estrellas-

-Son solo sueños Speed- Twilight volteo a ver al Pony azul, el cual parecía pensar en algo- cuando perdimos la biblioteca...- a Twilight parecía aún costarle aquel echo- no quería estar en el castillo, lo recuerdas?- Speed sonrio-

-Como olvidarlo, tenemos las raíces de la biblioteca colgando del techo de la habitación del mapa- Twilight también sonrío al oír el comentario de su alumno y amigo-

-El punto es Speed, que solo son sueños, yo estoy aquí, tienes amigas- Speed volteo a ver a Twilight mientras está le dedicaba una sonrisa- mientras nosotras estemos aquí, no permitiremos que nada te pase- Speed sonrio tras esas palabras de su mentora-

-Gracias Twilight- Speed sonrio mientras el amanecer daba comienzo- oye Twilight, creo que es hora de volver al castillo- la princesa solo asintió antes de llevar al velocista de regreso al castillo-

No muy lejos de ahí algo se avecinaba...

-Así que Speed al fin tiene una debilidad- un Pony idéntico a Speed pero de ojos grises bufanda blanca y una cicatriz en su ojo sonreía- vallamos a Secuestrar a esas potrancas-

-Te sigo- un Pony Dojo tímido y algo acobardado, gris de melena negra desordenada, color gris, de ojos color café oscuros, pecoso, usaba un reloj en su casco derecho delantero y parecía cargar con una enorme melancolía-

Asi comenzó las aventuras de Speed Blue... este es el comienzo del fin. Fin del primer acto.


	24. EpílogoPreview 2 temporada

-Vamos estupida maquina- se podía oír la voz de alguien grande, tal vez 22 años, no más de 30 años-

Memoria restaurada en un 10%

En Ponyville se podía ver a Speed huir de algo...

-Más rápido- la voz de Spike se pudo oír con preocupación-

-En eso estoy- Speed estaba agotado y se le podía ver una cara de terror-

Para desgracia de ambos quedaron atrapados en un callejón sin salida, siendo alcanzados algún por su perseguidor...

-Espera Twi...- la voz de Speed se corto y la imagen desapareció-

Memoria restaurada en un 20%

-Como puedes tardar tanto con esto?- una voz masculina y refinada se escucho junto al sonido de una puerta y varios pasos-

-Si eres tan listo hazlo tú- la anterior voz replicó aquello-

-Silencio idiotas, está recordando- una tercera voz que parecía tener flojera le advirtió a los otros lo que sucedía-

Memoria restaurada al 40%

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Speed y Spike se veían muy cansado, estando este último casi sin aliento-

-Pero está pasando- una Potranca de piel rosa y melena castaña lacia veía a Speed muy preocupada con sus ojos color miel-

-Todo saldrá bien- Speed trataba de calmar a la potranca, pero él era el más asustado-

-Parece que lo tienes todo bajo control- la voz inconfundible de AppleJack se escucho por el lugar y Speed vio asustado a la Pony de la que provenía esa voz-

-Hola Apple...- se volvió a cortar la transmisión del computador-

-Txun Txun- se podía escuchar la voz de una niña y golpes al teclado-

-Deja de golpear eso idiota- se escucho a los tres gritar eso seguido de risas de una niña y pasos de alguien corriendo-

Memoria restaurada en un 60%

-Parece que no hay imagen- la primera voz dijo eso mientras golpeaba al monitor-

-Por eso no puedes dejarle el trabajo a los hombres- la voz de una mujer se hizo presente, parecía ser seguida por cuatro personas más

-Deja de alardear, fue tu idea poner al trío maravilla en la consola- una voz sería y firme se podía oír atras de la chica-

-Quieren callarse, ya casi termina- una voz un poco más débil y tímida se hizo presente logrando molestar al resto-

Memoria restaurada al 90%

Speed y Spike caminaban por una Ponyville devastada y desolada, casi sin vida...

-Amigo o enemigo?- ellos estaban siendo amenazados por una AppleBloom ya adulta-

-AppleBloom?- Speed pronunció su nombre algo nervioso-

La Pony dejó caer la oxidada llave espada, pues veía a Speed como si de un fantasma se tratase...

-Speed, Spike- AppleBloom sonrio antes de ir a abrazarlos-

Memoria restaurada en un 100%

-Ya es hora- la primera voz dijo aquello mientras presionaba teclas-

-Traigamos al otro- la voz femenina se escucho sería, el resto de los presentes afirmó antes de ir a buscar al "otro"-

-Esto debe funcionar, o será el fin de muchos mundos- la primera voz con mucha preocupación siguió tecleando rápidamente, mientras Speed descansaba en una mesa con su forma humana-

Aun lado un niño de pelo verde y ropa morada descansaba a su lado, respondiendo al nombre de Spike...

 **Hola todopony, un pequeño adelanto de la segunda parte de este fic y un epílogo para la primera, ¿Qué pasó con Speed?¿Qué fueron todas esas escenas?¿Quiénes son esas personas? Y lo más importante ¿Quién es ese otro del que hablaban?**


End file.
